Breakdown in the Blitz
by puca shells
Summary: Star quarterback Tristan DuGrey is rushed to the hospital mid-game, and who will be there to nurse him back to health? COMPLETE. trory.
1. Chapter 1 Short on Staff

**Blitz** - When defensive secondary players rush through the offensive line into the backfield to try to "sack" the **quarterback**. **  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Short on Staff**

Rory Gilmore made her way through the crowded hallways to stop at her locker for the sixth time that Friday morning. She was off to a late start and was forgetting everything, which was the ultimate reasoning for her current bad mood. As she reached for her history textbook, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Not now Trevor," Rory said as she turned, but was surprised as to who she found.

"Not Trevor." a dark haired boy said as he locked eyes with her.

"No, you're not. What do you want Eric?" she said with a bit of an attitude, not wanting to deal with his antics.

"Whoa, someone got's an attitude. Do you need a bit of cheering up?" he asked as a smirk made its way to his face.

"No, not now, _not ever_. So please just leave me alone." Rory said as she pushed past him and began walking to her next period class.

"Just wait, you'll want me some day." Eric's voice boomed through the halls as he smirked.

"Dream on!" Rory replied, getting father and father away. Once she was out of sight Eric turned and made his way to a crowd of people, slapping hands and saying hellos as he walked into the thick of it. "Hey, what's up man?" he asked a tall, blonde haired boy.

"Nothing...trying to find out if we have a game tomorrow." his friend answered as a girl in a short mini slid up next to him, "so Tristan, are we going out tonight?"

Tristan gave her a smirk and replied, "I don't know, it depends on whether I have a game tomorrow or not."

"Yeah bro, we do." Eric said as he turned the combination to his locker.

"What time, do you know?"

"It starts at 1, we have to be there at 12."

"Okay, thanks. I gotta get to class. Catch you later." Tristan said as he turned and walked away, quickening his pace with each step.

"Tristan, wait!" he heard Lindsey yell, which only made him walk faster. She thought that because he gave her a ride home and kissed her once that they were suddenly an item. Which just proved her to be wrong, _very wrong_.

**888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hey Mom," Rory said through the phone. "I don't think I'm gonna be home until after 5 today."

"Ok hun." Lorelai, her mother, responded. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital. They called and asked if I could work a shift right after school. They were short on staff today."

"That's fine. Just call me when you're on your way home and I'll meet you at Luke's."

"Ok, I'll call you later then."

"Bye Ror." Lorelai said.

"Bye mom." Rory untangled herself from the phone cord and hung it up, only to be welcomed by a desk topped with a bunch of papers. "Fun, fun, fun, " she said to herself.

"Yeah? You think that desk is bad, take a look at mine." Chloe, Rory's co-worker and friend, said to her.

Rory laughed as she turned and saw that Chloe's desk had two-times the amount of papers, probably more, thrown onto the desk.

"So, what time are you getting out of here tonight?" Rory asked as she wheeled her chair around the curved counter to get to her desk which was aligned with Chloe's, just on opposite sides of the semi-circle.

"Probably 7. You?"

"I'm thinking 5 or 5:30." Rory said as she leafed through some papers.

"Lucky." Chloe responded with a smile. Chloe worked at the hospital full-time, she was a nurse and was the one person that actually took the time to teach Rory the ropes when she first started working at the beginning of the year. She and Rory had become pretty close. Some people would feel a bit uncomfortable about the age difference, but Rory didn't mind. Since she was best friends with her mom, she got along just fine with Chloe. Chloe was a 40 year old divorcee with one son. Her son was older, in his fourth year of college, so Chloe didn't have much on the home front, which she thought, is part of the reason why she and Rory grew so close, so fast.

Rory's relationship with Chloe was very similar to hers with her mother. She told Chloe everything. Chloe knew about Lane, Chilton, all the idiot guys at Chilton, _getting harassed by the idiot guys at Chilton_, and more. She was very understanding and helped Rory out with a lot of the crap she had to put up with at school. Like when Rory first started and Eric and his friends started calling her Mary, it was Chloe's idea to get Trevor to fight them. But of course, Rory being Rory did not want to put her best friend's life on the line, instead she just ignored them and pretended it didn't annoy the crap out of her. But all in all, Chloe was probably the one reason Rory enjoyed going to work.

**888888888888888888888888888888**

On the way home Rory tried to grip the steering wheel and get her cell phone out of her purse at the same time, which is a difficult task when you are trying to unzip your purse with your teeth. When she finally got it she dialed her home number and waited for her mom to pick up.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Hey mom, I'm on my way home."

"Oh thank god, I'm starving. I was about to call the ghost busters out for you."

"Umm, ok?" Rory laughed into the phone, "Am I coming home first and then we'll walk to Luke's?"

"Sounds good." Lorelai said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, I'll be home in 5 minutes. Be ready, I'm really hungry." As Rory hung up she looked out the window as she passed the football fields. Her school was playing and she noticed already that #7 was running the ball down the field in her direction. #7, Tristan DuGrey, was the school's star quarterback and heart throb. Although Rory didn't disagree, she just didn't see the real reason why everyone was so obsessed with him. She'd hung out with him a few times, since he and Trevor were friends, but he wasn't anything special, just another egotistical jerk who thought much too much of himself.

She glanced at the road and then back to the field. She noticed that the crowd was cheering and the team was celebrating, they had obviously just scored. Rory watched as #5, Eric Mathers ran up to slap hands with Tristan. Eric was another one, the whole school loved him and worshipped him like he was some type of god, but all he did was annoy the crap out of Rory and hit on her all the time. He would never grasp the concept of "no." When Eric was done congratulating Tristan, Trevor came up from behind and grabbed Tristan in a friendly headlock, a guy's way of saying good job. Out of the three, Trevor was the only one Rory actually liked. He was her best friend and had been since freshman year. He was the only one of them, she thought, that had a brain as well as a sense of self. After watching for a few seconds Rory stepped on the gas and continued on until she got home.

"Hey Ror...in the kitchen!" Lorelai said once she heard the front door slam.

"Hey! You ready?"

"Yup, just let me get a jacket and then we can go."

Once Rory and Lorelai were outside, Rory started talking about her day.

" - and so then Eric came up to me, after I was in a pissy mood and had forgotten my history book."

"What'd he say?"

"I dont know...he just said hi and then I guess I gave him an attitude and he asked if I needed cheering up," Lorelai snickered as Rory kept telling her story, "so I told him I would never, NEVER need cheering up from him."

Lorelai broke out laughing when Rory finished the end of her story, "Well one thing's for sure, you are your mother's child. When I was in high school I was known for telling guys off. You would think that after a while they would just stop bothering me, but you know, guys are stupid and don't get it."

Rory laughed, "Yeah mom, you were real nice."

"Hey! I was nice, I helped Gerald Rowenwinger with his science project in the fifth grade."

"Okay first of all, you said it was a partner project and second of all, you said you made him do all the work."

Lorelai laughed, "Well, ok little miss '_I work at a hospital so I am a good person_..."

"Ok, ok. Let's be nice now," Rory said as they made their way across the street to Luke's.

"Alright, now let's have a nice dinner. And I promise when we get home I will call Gerald and apologize for taking all the credit for his A ."

"Aww. Good girl!" Rory replied as she opened the door for her mother.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 An Accident

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - An Accident**

That morning Rory awoke to "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter blaring from her radio alarm clock. She groaned as she rolled over to press the snooze button. It was 7:00 on a Saturday morning and Rory knew she had to get up for work. Another long day of filing papers and giving patients their pills and water. She subconsciously moved slower as she got out of bed and drew her shower, most likely due to the fact that Chloe wouldn't be at the hospital so she was going to be hard-pressed for a laugh the entire day.

Rory pulled on a pair of old jeans that fit just right and a plain white tee. She would put on her smock once she got in to work.

"Mom, I'm leavin," she poked her head into her mom's room and said.

Lorelai groaned as she turned on her side, "k, hun," she said and then resumed her former position.

**8888888888888888**

For the most part work was pretty slow early morning. It wasn't until around 11:00 that Rory started to wake up, and it all started with a phone call. She reached into her pocket for her ringing phone.

"Hello?" she whispered. She really didn't have to whisper, no one was around to listen. It just felt like she had too, due to the silence.

"Hey Ror! It's Trevor."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothin...where are you? You sound like you're whispering."

"I'm at the hospital...working."

"Oh...mann... that sucks... cause I was just callin' to see if you wanted to come to the game today."

"Oh, sorry Trev."

"It's ok. I'll just have to tell - err.. umm," Trevor started to stall, thinking of something to say.

"Tell who what?"

"Nevermind. Don't worry about it," he said quickly, "listen, I gotta start getting ready. But have fun, and I"ll talk to you later, k?"

"Ok, good luck Trev."

"Thanks, bye."

As Rory hung up she tried to make sense of what Trevor was just talking about. He was obviously asking for someone else. Before she got too involved in her thoughts, she just brushed it off... it was probably just Eric trying to get with her again.

"Hey Rory?" a woman's soft voice came from behind her.

"Yeah?" Rory replied turning around.

"Doctor Schultz just told me that Room 212 needs her medicine. She gets 2 orange and 1 purple, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll get it now," she said as she got up out of her chair, "2 orange, 1 purple," she said to herself, trying not to forget. Giving someone the wrong amount of a pill is definitely not something you want to do, especially when they are practically 1000 years old and ancient.

At around 11:30 Rory took a break for lunch. She was allowed a half-hour lunch and then she was expected back at the front desk. She decided to take a drive downtown real quick and pick up a bagel and coffee. Rory walked into the coffee shop with her sunglasses on and hospital smock still on, she walked straight to the coffee counter to stock up. As she reached for a large cup she accidentally bumped arms with a larger, more muscular hand.

"Oh sorry," she started to say, not even looking up. She reached for the coffee tab and pushed her sunglasses up on her head which fell into her hair perfectly.

"Don't worry about it," came a familiar voice.

Rory looked up to see who the voice belonged to, but didn't feel the need to continue once she caught sight of the navy jersey which she knew happened to belong to a certain blonde haired boy.

"Hey Mary," Tristan said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well Tristan," Rory said, as a smile made its way to her face as well, "I thought you weren't supposed to drink caffeine before a game. I thought Gatorade and Powerade only made the cut."

Tristan moved his cup to the coffee tab and leaned into her, "Then this'll be our little secret, okay?" he practically whispered, sending chills up Rory's spine.

"You know, that would've sounded cute, if you weren't such an asshole all the time."

"Mary, Mary, Mary," Tristan continued, obviously not offended by the comment, "name one time when I was ever even the least bit mean to you."

Rory thought for a moment, "Take now for instance. You think you're so hot."

"Well thank you," he replied. He enjoyed watching Rory getting all worked up, "I'm sorry but unfortunately, I have a game to get to." He said as he slipped a lid onto his cup. Rory watched as Tristan strutted over to the counter, laid down the money and turned to leave.

Just before he pushed open the door he turned and said, "Oh Rory,"

"What?" she spat out.

"Nice smock." he said with a smile that could've been mistaken for a genuine smile.

"Haha. Nice tights." she replied, referring to his uniform.

"Excuse me, but they are spandex," he replied with a smirk followed by a laugh. After locking eyes with her, he turned and pushed open the door to leave. Rory stood at the coffee counter and watched as he climbed into his Porsche and sped off.

"Ughh." she moaned to herself, "soo annoying."

**888888888888**

Once Rory got back to the hospital at 12, things started to move faster. She had to go feed other patients their pills after they ate their lunches and she found a whole stack of paperwork that she had yet to file.

After spending close to an hour filing paperwork, Rory got up to stretch her legs a bit. She walked down the hall to the vending machines and filled up another cup of coffee. Once she got back to her desk and settled, she started in on the other half of paperwork. Rory was humming to herself when she heard her name frantically called.

"Rory! Rory!" she heard coming from down the hall.

Rory turned around in her chair to see a short nurse coming towards her.

"We need major pain killers in room 113. An emergency just came in, so we need you down there ASAP."

"Okay," Rory said as she scooted over to her computer and opened a new registration window, "what name should I put down as the patient? They can finish registering later, but I need a name." she said quickly.

"I believe he said his name was Tristan DuGrey," the nurse said as she fumbled through her breast pocket on her shirt, "yes, I wrote it down in the ambulance, Tristan DuGrey," she finished saying as she read off the card in her hand.

Rory's eyes grew wide and worried, "**WHAT?**"

* * *

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Up in the 4th Quarter

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 - Up in the 4th Quarter**

Rory shook her head real fast to make sure she wasn't dreaming, "T-Tristan, did you say?"

"Yes hun. Now please, get the medicine," the nurse said as she fumbled through some papers. Rory got out of her chair and ran to the medicine counter, "Tristan, she said Tristan." Rory ran through a thousand scenarios in her head of what could be wrong with him. She wasn't particuarly friends with him, but on the other hand she didn't want him to be hurt either. Once Rory got a few variations of pain killers, she quickly made her way to room 113. The door was shut, which was never good. She reached out with one hand to open it and drew in a deep breath. The nurses turned around once they saw Rory head into the room.

"Do you have the medicine?" the nurse asked.

"Y-yeah. I wasn't sure which you wanted, so I grabbed a few different ones."

"Ok, thanks sweetie." she replied with a soft smile.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Rory asked with wide eyes. Once she got the question out, Rory turned towards the bed. Tristan was just laying there with his eyes wincing. He was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Once he gets these in, he should feel better. We have to do some x-rays to find out more, but mostly likely its a broken hip."

"Oh," Rory said as she made eye contact with Tristan. She had never seen him like this. Usually he sported his annoyingly over-confident smirk and a genuinely happy face. But now Tristan had tears fighting down his face and you could tell he was scared.

"Sorry." Rory mouthed to him and she turned to leave. She didn't know what else to do. She was obviously not needed, and the nurse would let her know when she was. But Rory also couldn't just stand there and watch someone in pain.

Rory made her way down the hall with a pained look on her face. Once she got back to the counter, she twidled her fingers nervously. She had to keep herself busy, Tristan would be fine, even the nurse said so. For now she would just have to wait. Rory reached for some papers off her desk when she heard a group of people noisly enter the hospital. She didn't have to look up to know who it was, she could hear their cleats clacking through the entrance.

"RORY!" Trevor exclaimed, looking relieved.

"Have you seen Tristan? Is he okay?"

"Yeah I saw him. He didn't look too hot, but the nurse gave him some medicine and said it just needed to sink in."

"Do they know what's wrong?" he asked with wide eyes.

"YEAH, do they know what it is?" a blonde haired girl broke in.

Rory blinked and looked at the girl before answering, "Most likely a broken hip."

"Oh no! What about homecoming! We were supposed to go together!" the blonde girl cried.

Trevor looked annoyed, "Lindsay, shut up. Try and think about someone other than yourself for once," he said as he inched closer to the counter, pushing her out of the way. Just as Lindsey stormed off in the oppostie direction of the counter, another face appeared.

"Heyy Rory." Eric said with a smirk. "How's Tristan doing."

"He'll be okay. He's probably out for football season though." Rory tried to say without an attitude. She knew Eric was best friends with Tristan so she was trying to make the best of it and be nice, despite the fact that she hated Eric's guts.

"Oh." he said, his face falling. "Well how about you, how are you doin?"

"I'm fine Eric." Rory said, turning her attention back towards her paperwork.

"Do you need my help back there? I can help you sort paperwork."

If Rory hadn't looked up she might've mistaken his offer as genuine, but of course she was wrong. She looked up to see his annoyingly over-confident "I can get any girl" smirk.

"No I think I can handle it." Rory said with a fake smile. "I've got to get back to work, if you guys could take a seat, I'll let you know when Tristan can see you."

"Thanks, Ror." Trevor said with a pained face.

"Yeah, thanks Ror." Eric said with a completely pain-less face.

**8888888888888888**

At around 5 o'clock one of the nurses came to Rory with her hands full and asked her to give room 113 a quick check. Rory knew that number, that was Tristan's room. Although she didn't mind going to check on him, a part of her almost didn't want to know how he was. She knew he would be okay, he was never one to throw in the towel, but she didn't know if she, herself, could stand to watch him hurt and in pain. As Rory made her way to Tristan she breathed deeply, trying to relax herself.

Rory opened the door to find a very uncomfortable looking Tristan. He was awake with curious eyes as she walked in.

"You okay?" she practically whispered.

"'I've been better." Tristan replied, his voice low.

"Do you want another pillow or something, you don't look very comfortable." Rory offered.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Ok, wait here, I'll go get it."

Tristan smiled, "Where would I go?"

Rory flashed him a soft smile before leaving the room. She came back a few minutes later with a pillow and a blanket.

"Okay, you tell me here, cause I don't want to hurt you. Where do you want it?" she said, not knowing what to do.

Tristan tried to lift himself a bit, but quickly stopped and bit back the pain."Umm..just put it above my shoulder I guess."

Rory tried to lift his shoulder a bit. Tristan's skin grew instantly warm under her touch. "Is that okay?" she asked, trying to put the pillow in place.

"Yeah, thanks." he replied, looking down in embarrassment.

"Do you want the blanket too?"

"Sure."

Rory unfolded the blanket and laid it lightly on his legs. "So, how's the hip feeling?"

"It hurts. But nothing I can't handle." he replied, faking a smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah..it's okay." he replied, trying to be tough.

"So what happened?"

"Well, it was probably from my tights being too tight." he said with a smirk.

Rory smiled, remembering their encounter earlier that day, "you mean spandex?" she said looking up at him.

Tristan laughed before continuing, "Actually, we were up in the fourth quarter and I was running down the field with the ball when this guy from the other team that I had been pretty rough with before was comin' at me..tryin to set up a blitz...but anyway, he tackled me and I guess it looked like I dropped the ball and a bunch of other kids jumped on to try and get it, but I landed sideways on the ground and it was too late to move before the other guys landed...and he fell on me, pushin' me back into the ground...and...I don't know... as each kid got up my screams got louder and pretty soon I was just lyin' there, screaming bloody murder." Tristan said slowly, keeping his head down.

Rory sat still for a moment, "so it hurt?" she said, trying to get him to crack a smile.

Tristan looked up at her before answering, "yeah," he smiled, "like hell."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Ain't nothin' much I can do now. I'm probably stuck in this hospital bed for two weeks and football season is done for."

"Well look on the bright side, you get to share a room with Mr. Hunders. He used to be a pilot and has a bunch of old stories."

"Thanks, but he also farts every two seconds and snores... trust me... he's already fallen asleep twice since I got here." Tristan replied.

"I said, 'on the bright side,' plus I wasn't gonna tell you about his condition, I would've let you find that one out for yourself." Rory laughed.

Tristan let out a weak smile as he tried to shift his position, " you're so considerate." he said.

"I know." Rory flashed him a toothy grin. "So, its probably 5:30, do you want some dinner?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay, I'll go try and track down something other than apple sauce and pudding."

Tristan laughed and smiled as he locked eyes with Rory. "Thanks," he replied.

"No problem."

**88888888888888888**

Rory walked down the hall to try and find some food for Tristan when she passed Trevor in the waiting room. She noticed he was pacing back and forth and he ran a hand through his hair as everyone else in the room was dozing off or reading magazines. He glanced up to see her coming towards him.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Trevor asked.

"He's okay. You can go see him if you want, but he careful... dont let him move or anything, he's in pain."

"Okay, thanks Ror."

"Yup. Room 113, and not too many people in the room at once."

"Okay," Trevor said as he nodded to a player on the team and walked out of the waiting room. Rory looked around to see players still in uniforms, cheerleading snapping their gum and reading magazines, and Eric in the corner sleeping like a baby. Rory took notice that only kids were in the waiting room, she didn't see Tristan's parents anywhere. She knew they didn't play a major role in his life, but she thought they would've been decent enough as to show up at the hospital when their kid is in the emergency room. Rory walked to her desk and turned her computer on. As she looked through addresses and phone numbers she came to the DuGrey's. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello. DuGrey residence." she heard someone pick up.

"Hi, is Mr. or Mrs. DuGrey there?"

"No, I'm sorry. They're out of town, can I help you with anything?" the lady asked.

"Well, their son, Tristan is in the hospital, is there anyone else I can or should contact?"

"I can give you the phone number of his grandfather. Hold on one second." Rory stayed on the line and listened as the maid gave her the phone number. When she was about to say goodbye she said, "can you just tell his parents that he's in the hospital please?"

"Well, they are on an island in the Bahama's. I'm not sure they'll have service. But I can try." the woman said. "Have a nice day."

Rory hung up the phone, only to pick it up again and dial Janlan DuGrey's house.

"Hello?" a man's voice picked up.

"Hi, I'm looking for Janlan DuGrey, is he there?"

"This is he."

"Hi, my name is Rory Gilmore and I work at the Hartford Hospital, your grandson Tristan is in emergency care and I couldn't get ahold of his parents."

"Gilmore, as in Richard Gilmore?" the man said.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Rory spoke, sounding annoyed, "your grandson is in the hospital. Do you care or not?" she instantly regretted her words as they flew from her mouth, but she couldn't help herself.

"Or course I care." he said calmly. "I will be on my way shortly, please tell him I am coming."

"I will." Rory replied and hung up the phone. "God," she said to herself in frustration. Before she became too wrapped up, Rory remembered she was originally looking for food. She got up and went to the cafeteria, looking for something semi-appetizing for Tristan to eat.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Room Service

**Chapter 4 - Room Service**

Rory thanked god that Tristan's door was open as she walked down the hall with her arms filled.

"Whoa, that zone diet not workin' Ror?" Trevor asked Rory once she walked in.

"Very funny Trevor, but actually this is Tristan's dinner."

"Nice," Tristan said to Rory as he tried to adjust his pillows.

"Ok, they wouldn't let me in the kitchen,"

"I wonder why.." Trevor interrupted.

"...so," Rory said as she gave Trevor a playful glare, "I raided the vending machines."

"Oh really?" Tristan said with a smile.

"Yes, I have twinkies, chips- either barbeque or plain, snickers, gum, pretzels, chex mix, cheese doodles, oreo cookies, a snapple, m&m's, or skittles."

"hmm...that's a hard one." Tristan said, playfully scratching at his chin.

"Go with the oreos man." Trevor joked.

"I think I'll have..."

Rory walked over to Tristan's bed and dropped everything over his blankets.

"Here, go wild." she said, looking up with a smile.

"I've got to go... I'm supposed to be delivering medicine to patients."

"Well you are." Tristan said with a smirk, "I need some TLC from my favorite nurse if I'm going to be at my best by Christmas."

"Ok then, I'll go get Delia, your nurse."

Tristan's face fell, "You're not my nurse?"

"Nope," Rory said with a smile as she watched Tristan frown.

"Then who is?"

"Delia."

"No, please. Rory, she can't be my nurse," Tristan whined, "I thought nurses were supposed to be hot." he said, looking her up and down.

"Tristan, get over yourself." Rory glared at him.

"Fine, but I'm serious...she scares me. Plus I think she tried to feel me up when they put me in the bed."

"You're sick."

"I know, that's why I need you... I need you to help nurchure me back to health." he said with a smirk.

"I think you'll survive." Rory said as she rolled her eyes. Once Rory closed the door after walking out, Trevor got up to sit next to Tristan's bed.

"Dude, I can't believe you." he said to Tristan.

"Believe what?"

"You like Rory." Trevor said accusingly.

Tristan didn't know he was smiling when he answered, "I do not."

"Yes you do. I thought you were just messin' with her before, but I really think you like her."

"Trevor, listen to me, I don't like her. She's just my-"

"I mean you can have her," Trevor said cutting him off, "we're just friends. But I don't think you're gonna get her as easily as you think you are."

"Dude, I do NOT like Rory Gilmore."

"- I mean, before today..I don't know what was wrong with her today...because usually she talks about how you're annoying and a perv.. but today, just now... you guys were talking and flirtin' as if I wasn't even here. I mean it's one thing to do it when you guys are alone, but to do it in front of me. "

"Trev.." Tristan began to say, but was cut off yet again by Trevor.

"She's nice and all, I just think she's gonna make you work before she's gives you the time of day. She's picky..she won't put up with your shit.. but then again I don't know.. you guys were blushin' pretty bad a few minutes ago."

"Trev.."

"but..you know..good luck to you. Who knows how things'll be once you get out of this hospital. Don't get too crazy...it's the lighting..it'll make you go physco."

"TREVOR! I don't like her," Tristan said, as he tried to get up, "and plus you're not making sense anymore."

"It's the lighting man..I'm telling you. These florescent lights make you crazy," Trevor said in a joking tone-of-voice.

Tristan laughed, "You're crazy."

"You are too man," Trevor said, then added, "about Rory."

"Dude, shut up."

"Fine, whatever," Trevor said, and put his hands up in an 'I surrender' manner, "just don't lose my wedding invitation in the mail." he said and opened the door to leave.

Tristan took a deep breath as Trevor walked out and the door closed. He ran a hand through his hair and when he went to put it down again he saw Trevor's head pop back in the room.

"And since you keep telling me how much you DON'T like Rory, I'll pretend that it wasn't you that asked me today whether Rory was coming to our game or not."

"Dude.." Tristan began.

"Fine, whatever. You don't like her... I'm just sayin, it sounds like your tryin' pretty hard not to." and with that Trevor's head disappeared leaving a speechless Tristan.

**8888888888888888888**

At around 8 o'clock Rory's cell phone rang out in the quiet of the hospital.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Rory! Daughter of mine, are you ever going to come home? I thought tonight was movie night."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry mom. It's just- some kid from my school came in today unexpectedly and I guess I just got caught up."

"What kid?" Lorelai asked.

"Umm.." Rory scratched her head, as if in embarrassment, "uhh.."

"Come on, you're not in the FBI, you can tell me who is in a freaken hospital."

"Tristan DuGrey."

"Brad Pitt?"

"No mom, I said Tristan DuGrey. God, where did you get Brad Pitt." Rory laughed to herself.

"Hey, it's easy to get them mixed up. They both look like Abercrombie gods."

Rory laughed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "uhh..okay mom."

"So what'd he come in for?"

"He has a broken hip."

"Ohh, from doing what?"

"He was playing football."

Rory could hear Lorelai choking on something in the background. "Mom, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry. I imagined Brad in a football uniform and went weak in the knees...I also choked on my pop-tart." Lorelai said.

"Very funny mom. Listen, I gotta go..I have to finish up some stuff. But I'll be home before 8:30 okay?"

"Sounds good. Bye hun."

"Bye mom."

"Oh and say hi to Brad for me...tell him he needs to heal before bathing suit season!"

"Yeah, okay mom," Rory said sarcastically before hanging up. Rory started clicking on her computer when she heard someone calling her name. She looked up to see Delia, the nurse, coming toward her.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey." she answered back.

"It's been busy today, hasn't it."

"Yeah, a little crazy. But not too bad."

"Well, can you just go in and check on the rooms in hall 3 and then you can get outta here."

"Yeah, sure," Rory said, getting up, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye Rory, thanks for all your help today. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Anytime. I'll go check on those rooms now."

Rory made her way from room to room in hall 3 and was making good time seeing as how most of the patients were sleeping. She stopped and looked at the door of her final room before she went in.

Rory opened the door to find a sleeping Tristan. He had his face buried deep into his pillow and the blanket pulled up towards his upper body. He looked so calm and adorable that Rory found herself just watching him. "Wait, _what_?" Rory said to herself when she caught herself staring. Rory shook her head, as if to get the crowding thoughts out. As she made her way further into the room, trying her best not to wake him, Rory was startled by his voice.

"You tryin' to climb in bed with me Ror? Cause this bed only fits one." she could tell he was smirking as he talked.

"Actually, I was just leaving. Delia, _your_ nurse asked me to come make sure you were ok before I left."

"You came to check on me? That's cute Mar. I'm touched." Tristan said, becoming more alert and shedding his drowsiness.

"No, not me. Delia was worried about you. I think she likes you." Rory said with a grin.

"You're funny Mar."

Rory groaned, "And here I thought we almost got through an entire day with you remembering my name."

Tristan laughed, "Well then your day wouldn't have been complete, now would it?"

"According to you, I guess not." Rory said, trying to fight her smile. "So, do you need anything?"

Tristan ran a hand through his hair, "you mean like anything,_ anything_?"

Rory sighed, looking tired, "well anything that isn't perverted and disgusting," she said with a soft smile.

"Then I'm good." he said with a smirk.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you later then." Rory said as she locked eyes with Tristan.

"Yeah, I guess so." he replied. As he looked into her eyes it seemed as if there were so much more she wanted to say. She almost looked scared, scared to say what was really on her mind.

"Ok then. Feel better...and Delia should be making the rounds soon. So if you think of anything you need, you can ask her."

"Ugghh Delia." Tristan said making a pained face.

"Yes Delia," Rory answered with a smile, "and I hear she even does the dirty stuff." she said, laughing at her own joke.

"That's funny Ror, real funny." Tristan said, his face becoming disgusted as he pictured more.

"Well, bye Tristan." she said as she backed up toward the door.

"See you later." he replied, locking eyes with her one last time.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 A Late Movie Night

**CHAPTER 5- A Late Movie Night**

On the car ride home Rory found her thoughts drifting back to Tristan. She didn't know what it was, or why, but he just seemed _different_. Sure he was still his over-confident, perverted self, but he seemed easier to bear. His jokes didn't leave Rory wanting to punch him like they usually do. In fact, she found herself laughing at them and smiling. Rory didn't know what it was, but part of her wanted to get to know him, wanted to know everything about him. The other part however, didn't agree. Part of Rory held back, knowing that she could never date Tristan. She knew they could never be together, they were just too different. _He_ was the king of Chilton, and _she_ dreaded every day. _He_ wore his heart out on his sleeve; you knew with every expression what he was feeing. Rory, on the other hand, made people work; _she_ would never let anything slip. _He_ would go out on a limb and tell you exactly what he was thinking. Rory would go with the flow and keep her thoughts to herself. She knew they would never be, _could never be_, but part of her couldn't settle for that. Part of her wanted to take a chance and see what happened. But, as always, that was just _her_ thinking... Rory was never one to make the first move.

When Rory got home she yelled a hello to her mother and changed her clothes real quick. She came out of her room in comfy sweats looking refreshed and re-energized. "Ok, what's our theme tonight?" she yelled into the living room to Lorelai.

"Well," Lorelai said as she got up from the couch, "I was thinking, 'Flashback Friday," she said in a whiny tone as she made her way into the kitchen.

"But isn't it Saturday?" Rory said with a confused look.

"Does it matter?" Lorelai said, as if Rory's question was a no-brainer, "Plus you can't say 'Flashback Saturday' that just sounds stupid."

"Oh, got it." Rory said, understanding. "Do I even have to ask what the line-up is?" she asked as she put some popcorn in the microwave and pressed the "Popcorn" button.

"The Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles, and Pretty in Pink."

"Sounds good to me, I'm as big a Molly fan as anyone else."

"That's my girl." Lorelai said as she got out cups and ice cream. "So, how was work?"

"It was good...kind of crazy. Everyone from the football team, cheerleading, **AND** band was in the waiting room for Tristan today." Rory said as she took the popcorn out of the microwave. "I swear, it's like they think he's some kind of god or something," she said with her back to Lorelai.

"Well how can you blame them, I mean, he is gorgeous." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Mom," Rory said as she ate a piece of popcorn, "he is not gorgeous."

"Rory, are you serious? You are spending too much time in that hospital that people are starting to get you sick!"

"What? Is it that bad that I don't think he is hot?" Rory said, looking everywhere but her mother.

"No, it's just bad that you're lying about it." Lorelai said, meeting her eyes.

"Mom, I am not lying." Rory said as she turned back around and reached up into the cabinets for a bowl. "I'm sorry that I don't find a stuck-up, popular jerk attractive." Rory tried to say with a straight face, convincing herself, as she grabbed a bowl and placed it on the counter, pouring the popcorn in.

Lorelei laughed, "You said that about Trevor too when I first told you he was cute, and look how you two turned out."

Rory turned around getting ready to defend herself, "First of all, that was Trevor, not Tristan, and I didn't know him when I said that. And second of all we are just friends."

Lorelai stood with her arms flailing like a person on Jeopardy does when they know the answer, "You said you didn't know him when you said that. What makes you think you know Tristan when you're saying it now?"

Rory grabbed the popcorn bowl and took a few steps toward the living room. "Mom, why are you sticking up for him?" she asked dumbly, "plus if I know Tristan, he'll never change. Can we just watch the movie now?" Rory pleaded with a hopeful smile.

"Fine," Lorelai said, backing down, "but, you cannot seriously tell me that you think Tristan is ugly, I mean, Rory, _come on_." she said shooting Rory a look.

Rory shrugged, "well, he's not _ugly_." she said lazily with a grin on her face.

**8888888888888888888**

Rory rolled over finding herself covered in popcorn and candy. She had fallen asleep before the movie ended, which means she violated a key Gilmore rule. She looked to her left and found out that she was in safe company seeing as how her mother fell asleep too. Rory got up to go put on a pot of coffee when she caught the time on the clock. It was 10:37; she was expected at work around 12, which meant she had just enough time for a shower and long breakfast at Luke's.

"Mom, you ready?" she asked once she was up and showered.

"Yeah, let's go." Lorelai replied as she made her way to the front door.

**888888888888888888888**

Once Rory walked into the hospital she found herself wishing she had stayed in bed. She was really tired and was in no mood to sit in front of a desk all day.

"Hey Ror." Chloe said as Rory trudged on to her desk.

"Hey Chloe." Rory replied. She was relieved to see Chloe, another day without her and Rory would've gone insane.

"You ok? You don't look too hot."

Rory smiled, "Thanks Chlo."

"Ahh...you know what I mean."

"I'm just really tired. Mom and I had a movie night and so I was up pretty late."

Chloe nodded with a smile, "The infamous movie nights. You come in the day after so dead, it's worse than any hangover I've ever seen." she laughed.

"Yeah well...our nights do get pretty extreme." Rory said as she started to perk up.

"I bet they do." Chloe exclaimed.

"Rory," Delia said as she made her way toward her, "did you just get in?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rory replied, looking at her sideways.

"Ok. Oh, well, because room 113 was asking for you." she said as her lips curled up to form a small smile.

Rory looked surprised, "why?" she asked.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Well, I don't know." Rory said, looking at Chloe.

"What are you looking at me for? I don't even know who you're talking about."

"Tristan DuGrey." Delia told her.

Chloe nodded, "Is this the same Tristan that was callin' you names at your school?"

"Yeah." Rory said, looking down.

"Sounds to me like someone has a crush on our girl." Delia said to Chloe.

"Looks like." Chloe agreed.

"He does not have a crush on me. Tristan doesn't even like me... you couldn't even call us friends" Rory said as she looked down pretending to be incredibly interested in her chipped nail polish.

"You could've fooled me." Delia said as she looked to Rory, "you seemed pretty friendly yesterday. What's with the change of heart?"

"Nothing.." Rory said and laughed, "I guess he is just lonely or something. I don't know. I mean, I was nice yesterday cause he's in the freaken hospital...what am I supposed to do be a jerk to the kid after he breaks a hip?"

"No, no you're not."

"Exactly...so I was just being nice...and trying to help." Rory said out loud..as if trying to convince herself.

"Okay Ror, whatever you say." Chloe said as she walked over to her desk.

"Well, whenever you do get a chance, and feel like being nice, he's waiting for you." Delia said with raised eyebrows as she too walked away, leaving Rory to think for herself.

**8888888888888**

Rory worked at the help desk for about an hour before her curiosity got the best of her. At around 1:30 she finally gave in and knocked on Tristan's door.

"Come in." she heard him say through the door. When he saw her walk in, he grinned.

"So Mary, it's about time. I only asked for you...oh..about 2 hours ago." he said with a smirk.

"And why," Rory said as she walked in, "did you ask for me?"

"It is a crime that I wanted to see my favorite nurse?" he asked as he looked her in the eye.

"I'm not a nurse." Rory said as she looked down with a soft smile.

"Well, you could've fooled me... I thought only nurses wore the purple smocks." he smiled as he spoke.

"Purple are for weekdays...I have a blue one on today." Rory said as she looked back up at him, her eyes a fierce blue, matching perfectly with her outfit.

Tristan caught himself staring at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had every laid eyes on. The thing that drove him nuts was that she didn't put any effort into it and he knew it. He knew that she chose to wear the white tee under her smock because it was comfy, and the jeans just because they fit her best. He knew she spent less than two minutes throwing her hair into a perfect bob and somehow it worked for her. She was just a natural beauty, a pure, natural beauty. As he looked into her eyes, he found himself wondering yet again why she kept her guard up so tight. If only he could show her that he was serious this time, that he wanted this, unlike other relationships thrusted upon him. This one, for once, was one he wanted to make work. But Rory still remained a mystery to him. When it came to her, he was at a complete loss at what to say. She didn't fall for any of his sly remarks and only laughed at what she thought was funny. She wasn't like all the others, she didn't hang on every word he said. She didn't need him, and he knew it. But Tristan wanted her to need him, he wanted it so bad.

"So, are you working all day today?"

"Until 8." Rory said as she walked in and fixed the blanket at the foot of his bed. "Are you cold at all? Do you want this?" she asked, holding up the blanket she just folded.

"No thanks, I'm ok." he replied.

"Ok." Rory said and refolded the blanket. She needed to do something, anything to keep busy. She felt so stupid just standing there. "So how does the hip feel?" she asked as she matched the blanket corners and continued to fold it, yet again.

"It's not that bad. I've gotten x-rays and stuff...and the doctor seems cool" Tristan said.

Rory smiled, "ok, so how does it _really_ feel?"

"Honestly, it hurts like hell." he told her, "but I've got a lot of drugs in me, so its not that bad." he said with another smirk.

Rory laughed, "So that's the perk? The drugs? And here I thought you came just for the help."

Tristan shrugged, "Well, the drugs _and_ the help." he said with a wink.

Rory burst out laughing.

"What?" Tristan asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"You are the worst winker I've ever seen. You and my mother."

Tristan laughed, "Geez Mar, you know how to make a guy feel like a complete fool. Remind me never to wink at you again." he said smiling.

"No, it was cute." she said softly, not realizing she said it at all. Rory quickly looked up after she said it and locked eyes with Tristan. "Well, I should get back. Do you need anything?"

"Delia." he said winking again.

Rory laughed. "It's good to hear you've taken a liking to her... because all she talks about is how sexy you are."

"Really Mary? Just how sexy am I?"

Rory put her hands up, "Hey, I'm not sayin' anything. I'll leave that to Delia." she said as she flashed Tristan a quick smile and walked out, leaving him laughing.

**888888888888888888888**

It was about 3:00 when all Tristan's fans started arriving. Trevor, Lindsey, Eric, and their entourage walked in to come see how he was doing.

"Hey Rory," Trevor said as he walked up to the desk. After he said hello, he gave her a look that didn't sit well with her. It was a knowing look, like he knew something she didn't know. Rory couldn't be bothered so she just brushed it off, but the feeling she got when he did it stuck with her.

"Hey," she said as she looked past him at the row of people filing in the door.

"Can we go see Tristan or do we have to wait a while?" he asked with the same knowing look.

"Umm...," Rory looked at her watch, but was then cut off by Delia, "Yeah, he's back there," she said, "just not everyone at once... only like 5 of you, we don't want to crowd him."

Trevor nodded.

"Room 113," Rory said as she watched Trevor, Eric, Lindsey, and two other guys she recognized as football players walk down the hall.

"Were they your friends?" Delia asked Rory once everyone else was out of earshot and took their seats in the waiting room.

"Just one of them," she answered simply.

"Which one?" Delia asked interested.

"Trevor, the one who did all the talking."

"He's cute." Delia said giggling, "you sure you're just friends?"

Rory laughed, Delia always felt the need to try and set her up. "Yes, we're just friends... have been since freshman year."

Delia nodded, "and what about the others...the one right next to him was eying you up and down."

"Eric?" Rory asked, squinting her eyes.

Delia shrugged her shoulders.

"He's just an asshole. He bugs me all the time, but he really is an ass... never nice to no one."

"Oh... yeah, he looked a little arrogant." Delia agreed, "And what about the girl? You talk to her?"

Rory laughed, "What's with the 20 questions, D?"

"Nothing, I'm just tryin' to figure you out...who you're friends with, _if _you actually have any friends other than 2 middle-aged nurses." she said laughing.

Rory grinned, "You guys are my ONLY friends!" she said with a hand on her heart.

Delia's laugh died out and her face got serious again, "but really, who's the girl? Is that Tristan's girlfriend or something?"

Rory turned to fumble with some paperwork, "I don't know," she said honestly, "I don't think they're dating... I think just she thinks they're dating when they're really not, you know?"

"Yeah, I get you. And do you like it like that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked turning around.

"Nothing... just, are you happy that he's single, stuck in a hospital bed for 2 weeks, and you have him all to yourself."

Rory laughed, "D..." she said as her laughs got harder.

"No I'm serious, do you like him at all?" she asked.

"I don't know... I don't even know him that well..." Rory started to say.

"Well then get to know him... you've got 2 weeks with him right down the hall, you know you're never gonna get this chance again."

Rory shrugged, unsure of what to think.

"And I'm sure, if he knew you felt this way, he would kick that blonde girl to the curb, no questions asked." Delia said as she turned, walking down the hall.

"What-" Rory started, but didn't feel the need to finish, seeing as how Delia was already out of sight.

**88888888888888888888**

It was 5:30 when Rory walked into Tristan's room with a tray for dinner. She was relieved to see that the room was empty except for him.

"You hungry?" she asked with a smile.

"Well it depends... what's for dinner?"

"Chicken, jello, and a coke."

Tristan licked his lips, "I love jello." he said as Rory burst out laughing.

"Hey, I'm serious..."

"I never said you weren't." Rory said as her laughs became softer.

After she put the tray on the table beside his bed she took a seat in the chair next to it. Rory let out a big sigh.

"You ok?" he asked her, taking notice of her fatigue.

"I'm fine... just tired. I was up late and it's been a long day."

Tristan raised his eyebrows, "hot date?"

Rory laughed, "Not quite..." she waited a few seconds before continuing, "just movie night with my mom. But don't get me wrong, they get pretty extreme." she said, trying to justify her night and not make herself out for a complete loser.

"Oh do they?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, in fact they do. Like this one time she dared me to drink a whole bottle of coke and eat 5 bags of gummy worms before Willy Wonka ended." Rory said matter-of-factly.

"And..."

"Oh," Rory nodded, "I puked my brains out all night."

"That's always fun." Tristan said with a pained expression. It was silent for a minute and Rory noticed Tristan staring straight ahead. Tristan broke out of his trance and talked first, "That's cool," he said as he took a bite of his jello, "so you're like... friends with your mom?"

Rory nodded, "well..more like best friends." she said slowly.

"I wish I had something like that. Someone that actually cared about you and what you thought and stuff." he confessed. Tristan looked up at Rory's confused face, knowing what she was about to say. He spoke before she had a chance to question, "I mean I have Trevor, but... I don't know...everyone else is just so fake."

Rory was shocked that he confided in her so easily. She stayed quiet and looked up at him.

"I mean... like Eric.. I could never trust him to do anything. He just looks out for himself, and himself only."

"What about Lindsey?" Rory said after a few minutes.

Tristan looked up, "What about her?" he asked softly.

"Well...are you two like that..you know, friends?"

"No, no way. No, no, no," he said shaking his head, not wanting to even think about it.

Rory wasn't sure why she felt overcome with relief just then, but she ignored it and continued to talk. "So, no?" she asked with a smile.

"No."

"I thought you guys were going out though.." she trailed off.

Tristan looked up with wide worried eyes, "No, we never were. I just gave her a ride home once from a game, and I guess that was enough for her to think we were... but no, never." he said, looking down self consciously.

"Oh," Rory said, satisfied with the answer.

"What about you?" he asked looking at up her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"What about me?" Rory asked, afraid of what was to come next.

"You going out with anyone or anything like that..." he barely whispered, then added "Trevor or anyone?" he looked up slowly after he spoke.

"No." Rory said as she played with her fingers, "me and Trevor are just friends. I could never date him like that...he's more like a brother to me, you know?"

"Yeah." Tristan said, relieved.

"Besides, if Trevor's your best friend don't you think you would know if he were dating someone?" Rory asked with her eyebrows raised in question.

"I don't know." Tristan confessed.

"Why?" Rory asked, confused.

"Because he kept you to himself for so long." Tristan said looking up at Rory with sad eyes. "Like you should've heard him sophomore and junior year...if any of us talked about you...not even saying anything bad..he would get all hot and bothered and said if we went near you or hurt you that he would kick the shit out of us. It's not like we were all that bad and out to get you...I don't know...I guess he just... I don't know," Tristan said unsurely, "He was just looking out for you, I guess."

"Geez." Rory said, leaning back in her chair. She knew Trevor looked out for her as a sister and nothing more, but she had never known that he was threatening his friends.

"You're tellin' me." Tristan said as he slid another forkful in his mouth.

After a couple minutes, Tristan broke the silence, "What about me? Am I like a brother to you?"

Rory looked up, taken aback by the question. "Have you been thinking about that this whole time?" she asked smiling.

"No," Tristan said embarrassed, "but seriously..am I?"

Rory nodded her head, "No... first of all, I don't know you well enough for you to be like a brother, and second of all," Rory looked Tristan in the eye, "you could never be a brother to me." Rory got up out of the chair and left the room, not once looking back. When she was down the hall, Rory let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. She couldn't believe she left him like that, leaving those as her parting words. What was she doing?

When Rory was gone, Tristan leaned back in his bed, not really hungry to finish the rest of his meal. No matter what he did, he always found his thoughts drifting back to Rory. Not sure what to think of that, he closed his eyes to try and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Eavesdropping

**Chapter 6- Eavesdropping**

At around 8:15 Lorelai walked in the hospital entrance in her red leather cowboy boots.

"Nice boots Lorelai." Chloe said with a smile.

"Thanks, Daisy lent them to me herself."

"Looks like." Chloe replied.

"So..." Lorelai said as she began to touch everything within range on the counter, "is my daughter hiding from me? I swear it's like she lives here." she said with a laugh.

"Well...I told her she could go home, but then I think Delia told her to check on room 113." Chloe said, trying to fight a grin.

Lorelai took notice of her face and answered, "Why, what's in room 113?"

"Just the latest boy Delia is trying to set Rory up with."

"Is this one at least cute?" Lorelai asked, "because I didn't really appreciate the touchy-feely 20 year old who suffered a car accident from last week." she said as she leaned on the counter.

"Oh no, this one is definitely dateable."

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Definitely," Chloe said raising her eyebrows.

"It's Brad, isn't it?" Lorelai said knowingly.

Chloe looked to her computer screen, "No, actually I think the name is Tristan," she said as she double clicked, "yeah Tristan DuGrey."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Well duh it is." she said, and then noticed his information on the screen. "So...uhh..what room is he in?"

"113, why?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, no reason. I'm just gonna go find Rory. I'll catch you later." Lorelai said, heading straight for his room.

"Hey Lorelai," Chloe yelled to her.

"What?"

"Just don't embarrass her ok?"

"Me? No..." Lorelai said looking hurt. When she got to the door, Lorelai noticed it was open a sliver. She could hear Rory's voice and instead of barging in, she decided to wait outside. She tried to inch closer without making a clickity-clack sound with her cowboy boots. "Damn boots." she said to herself. Lorelai listened outside the door while they talked. She could hear Rory's laugh from outside the room.

"I knew she was annoying, but I never thought Lindsey could be _that_ annoying." Rory said through giggles.

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it." Tristan said as he rolled his eyes. "Sophomore year," he said, "she was on cheerleading and met me at a game... I hadn't even talked to her for five minutes and that night she called me eight times." Tristan spoke slowly, listening to Rory's laugh in between words. "She must've left four voicemails. I stopped picking up after her third call."

"Well then I guess I was wrong to think that you guys were going out." Rory said once she gathered enough composure to speak.

"Ohhh... you don't know just how wrong you were." he grinned.

Lorelai listened outside and hung onto every word being said. She could tell they were each smiling by the tone in their voices. Lorelai knew Rory was lying when she said she didn't like Tristan, but she didn't know that her daughter had fallen _this_ hard. Lorelai stepped closer to the door, trying to get as close as possible without being seen, or heard.

"So, why do you hang around with her if she bugs you so much?" Lorelai heard Rory ask.

"For the laughs mainly," Tristan replied, "no, I'm not that mean..." he said, justifying himself, "she just never leaves. You'd think she would get the point after at least fifteen rejections in the past two years, but she just never quits. She always thinks that we're either dating, or temporarily broken up and in the process of getting back together."

"Well don't you feel so cool?" Rory said with a grin, "Getting asked out time and time again by some girl who would die for you."

Tristan pretended to brush his shoulders, "What can I say, how can I blame her. I mean, I am undeniable." he said with a smirk.

Rory snorted, "You're kidding right. God, you are such a guy."

"Don't try and deny it Rory, I know you want me too. It's okay, once it's out in the open it will only get easier." Tristan said, his humongous ego speaking for him.

"On that note," Rory said getting up, "I've got to be going," she said with a smile.

As Lorelai had her ear pressed up against the door, she heard Rory moving on the other side and started to tip-toe down the hall, trying to make a safe get-away.

"Just give in Rory, it's okay to want me." Tristan said to Rory as his smirk grew wider on his face.

"Please, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." Rory said as she motioned to her throat. Rory made her way to the door but stopped when she heard Tristan say her name. "What?" she replied.

"Are you working tomorrow?" he asked seriously.

"Not tomorrow, Tuesday afternoon though."

Tristan didn't realize his face fell when she answered, and he tried to reply with a smile, "Oh, I'll see you Tuesday then."

"Bye." Rory said as she opened the door the rest of the way.

**88888888888888888888888**

Rory walked down to the entrance to find Delia and Chloe sitting at their desks.

"Did you find your mom?" Chloe asked her as Rory made her way closer to them.

Rory looked surprised, "My mom's here?" she asked.

"Yeah, she said she was coming to find you."

"Oh." Rory said, sitting down to her desk.

"RORY!" they all turned to find Lorelai walking down the hall in cut-off denim shorts and red cowboy boots.

"Mom!" Rory replied, "what are you wearing?"

"You like it? I heard the rodeo was in town and I wanted to look the part."

"Well...you sure do look like you belong. Where's the hat?" Rory asked.

"The hat?" Lorelai looked confused.

"The cowboy hat...you know, to match the boots."

"Oh damn." Lorelai said, "I knew this outfit was missing something."

Rory laughed, shaking her head. Only her mother would walk out of the house looking like a cowgirl at the end of November. "So what really happened? Luke didn't fix the washer yet?"

"He said he's coming tomorrow." Lorelai said as she leaned on the counter. "So, you comin' home anytime soon?"

"Actually..." Rory told her, "I was leaving right now."

"Oh really, because I wasn't sure if you planned on picking up an extra shift or staying the night," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Mom, it's been 15 minutes."

"Rory," her mother said, looking her square in the eye, "when I was in high school and was getting off work I would leave 5 minutes earlier than when I was _supposed_ to clock out. You, on the other hand, stay here minutes after your shift has ended."

Rory nodded her head, "Who are you kidding, you didn't work in high school!" she said with a grin.

"Well...if I did, that's what I would've done," Lorelai said and then paused in thought, "No, actually I would've gotten some other kid that was scared of me and tell him to punch my time card in and out and not show up at all."

"Mom.."

"What?" Lorelai said, looking hurt.

"Ok, well, both of you better get going then," Chloe said as she pushed Lorelai and Rory toward the door. "Or else you may never get out of here." Chloe said with a smile.

"Bye guys," Lorelai said as she walked out.

"See you later." Rory turned to say and then turned back around to finish arguing with her mother.

Chloe and Delia continued to listen to the two bicker as they walked out. "No Rory, I did work... I was busy chucking ice at nurses because you're head was so effing big."

"Ewwww! MOM, STOP... we did not need to get into this..." Rory and Lorelai's voices grew softer as the automatic doors closed and they walked farther into the parking lot.

"So...how long was Rory in Tristan's room?" Chloe asked Delia.

Delia raised her eyebrows, "Well...I had asked her to bring him dinner... and I saw her once for 5 minutes shortly after...so I'd say probably about an hour, if not more."

Chloe nodded.

"You think she likes him?" Delia asked seriously, "Like, for real?"

Chloe smiled, "D, I have been hearing her complain about this kid since freshman year. He is so in love with her, you wouldn't even believe."

"Yeah, _he's_ obvious...but do you think Rory likes him back?" Delia and Chloe sounded like they were back in junior high gossiping about the latest couples.

"Think? I know she likes him... she just hasn't admitted it yet." Chloe said as a wide grin appeared on her face.

**888888888888888888888888**

Mondays at Chilton were usually boring, people slowly walking the halls, trying to work off their weekend hangovers, but this Monday was different. The halls were buzzing with the news about Tristan. Everyone was talking about the game and seeing Tristan in the hospital. Rory was at her locker as she heard bits and pieces of people's conversations:

"Yeah, he was a mess... I heard he hasn't eaten since the accident which is only gonna make him weaker," she heard one girl say as she passed.

"I hear he's pressing charges, trying to sue the kid because it was on purpose." someone else said.

Rory heard story after story and laughed at how wrong people were. Word sure does get around school fast, but 99 of it isn't even true. As she reached for her notebook Rory felt someone come up next to her.

"Hey,"

"Hey Trevor," Rory said as she closed her locker and started walking down the halls.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. Have you heard these stories going around?" Rory said with a laugh.

Trevor grinned, "Yeah, pretty wild, huh?"

"I'd say." Rory replied.

"So... are you gonna see Tristan today?"

Rory nodded her head, "No.. I'm not working today."

"Oh, tomorrow?" he asked.

"Why?" Rory asked, puzzled.

"No reason...I'm just wondering... you know."

"Ok..." Rory said unconvincingly, "well I'm working Tuesday...since you care so much."

Trevor gave her a quick nod and kept walking.

"Do you have practice today?" she asked.

"Yeah, until 5:30..."

"Oh," Rory replied.

Trevor waved to some kid as he heard his name called down the hallway. "Well, I'll catch up with you later then, ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Rory said as she took notice of a group of guys made their way toward her and Trevor. "I'll talk to you later." she added before turning and going to class.

It was the last period of the day and all Rory wanted to do was go home, but instead she was stuck in English class. Usually Tristan would be sitting behind her tapping her shoulder, kicking her chair, doing everything and anything that would drive her nuts. She found herself strangely disappointed with 10 minutes left in the period when she still had yet to be disrupted from her train of thought by a kick to her chair or a tug of her hair. She found herself missing Tristan and their annoying banter.

"What's wrong with you Gilmore? You haven't taken a single note." Paris Gellar practically spat at Rory.

"Oh shit." Rory mumbled to herself as she looked down at her notebook. She really had forgotten to take notes. "What the hell was I dong all period?" Rory said to herself.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe you were dreaming about a certain quarterback who won't be here for a whole 2 weeks." Paris said as she got up from her desk.

"Wait, Paris," Rory said, ignoring her last comment, "can I borrow your notes?" she asked desperately.

Paris rolled her eyes, "hmmm...well, I don't know. I was gonna study tonight."

Rory pleaded, "Please, come on Paris."

"Fine, I guess I can study tomorrow." she said as she handed Rory her notebook.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea."

"Yeah, I don't... I don't know how you can sit here daydreaming about a guy who is nothing but a complete asshole." Paris said walking out of the classroom.

"He's not that bad." Rory found herself saying to no one in particular.


	7. Chapter 7 Early Birthday Presents

**CHAPTER 7 - Early Birthday Presents**

"So I'll schedule your surgery for next week, depending on when Doctor Schulter is working." Rory heard someone saying as she walked into Tristan's room on Tuesday evening.

"Ok, that's fine I guess." Tristan replied.

"And after the surgery you'll have to stay here for 4-6 days, depending on how fast you are recovering. Then you'll have to start therapy, exercising your legs and hip each day shortly after."

Tristan nodded, "Ok. Whatever will get it working again," he said with a slight smile.

"Ok, then I think we're done here. I'll come and talk to you again in a few days to see how you are feeling about the surgery and we'll sort some other things out." the man said as he gathered some papers that were lying on Tristan's bed.

"Sounds good." Tristan replied.

Rory waited for the man to leave before she placed Tristan's dinner down on his bed. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Some doctor." Tristan said looking up at her, "my grandfather came in today to talk with some of the doctors, since my parents aren't back yet, and he wanted to find out about the surgery and stuff."

"Oh." Rory paused before continuing, "Well, you were the talk of the town today. I don't think I heard a full sentence without the name Tristan in it." she said with a smile.

"Oh really?" he grinned.

"Yeah...it got pretty annoying actually," Rory said slowly with a smile, looking him in the eye.

Tristan nodded his head, the grin never leaving his face, "Oh it did?"

"Yeah..." Rory said nodding in agreement. She sat down in the chair next to his bed and got lost in thought for a minute before Tristan tore her from her thoughts.

"Are you nervous at all... like about college?"

Rory looked up, this was one topic she would never have expected Tristan to be bringing up. "Why, where's this coming from?" she asked, concerned.

"I guess I was just thinking about it," he said, his voice low, "I mean I am stuck in a hospital room alone all day, I'm a senior in high school... pretty soon your mind starts to wander."

Rory nodded, "Oh," she replied.

"But are you... nervous at all?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I guess. I mean, there's always that chance that you won't get in and you find yourself saying 'what now,' but I think in the end it'll all work out."

Tristan nodded. "You still hung up on Harvard?" he asked her seriously.

Rory looked up at him with a changed face. She looked small to him, like she was a little girl again.

"I don't know." she barely whispered, "I mean for a while it was all I thought about... and now I'm kind of afraid to tell anyone anything different because that's all they know me for, Harvard... like my mom has wanted me to go there, my grandparents have gotten used to it, and I..." Rory stopped, she had never told anyone what she was just about to confess to Tristan

"You what?" he asked with curious eyes.

"I just don't know. I mean, lately I've been thinking a lot about Princeton. I know it's just come out of the blue, but one day I found myself looking at Harvard brochures and I just can't picture myself there, walking the campus."

Tristan nodded, not saying anything.

"I know they would be fine with it if I were to change my mind, but I just can't bring myself to tell them. My mom is just so excited, and I know she would be just as excited if it were Princeton, but I don't know. Part of me is just worried about getting in... and I know that's normal once you send out your letters, but..." Rory ran a hand through her hair, "I guess, I just... I don't know... I feel so lost."

Rory took a deep breath and started to stand, suddenly nervous. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I've never told anyone that before and I-" Rory started pacing around the room.

"Rory," Tristan said.

She looked up at him, her face young once again.

"It's okay, you can tell me stuff..." he said, not once breaking eye contact, "you can trust me." he said slowly.

Rory nodded, "Thanks Tristan," as she looked at him she noticed something in his eyes. Something that wasn't there all the years before when she would throw dirty looks his way. He had changed, somehow in some way, he had changed. "I've got to go," Rory found herself saying. Although she had not said much, she felt as if she had confessed her whole world to him, like he now knew everything and there was no going back. Rory started to feel crowded in his room, she needed to get out.

"Rory," Tristan said.

"No, I've got to get back to work. It's fine, I'll talk to you later." she said throwing him one last glance before leaving the room.

Tristan sighed. She always did that. They'd take one step forward, being honest and talking, only to take two steps back. He was at a loss as for why Rory was so afraid. It was as though she was fine talking with him, but once she said something of importance about herself then she would need to shut down and run away. Part of her didn't trust him. That was the only way to explain it, she wasn't letting him in, she didn't want him to get to know the real her, and a part of that worried Tristan because more than anything he wanted to know the real her.

**8888888888888888888**

It was now Thursday and Rory hadn't talked to Tristan since she last worked, which was Tuesday. She felt bad for leaving him like that. There was really no explanation for what she'd done. She had told him something no one else knew, and part of that scared her because it meant that she opened up to him and had trusted him enough in order to tell him. She was scared because Tristan was never the type of boy you could just trust and pour your heart out to. He went through girlfriends like they were socks, except for Lindsey who was crazy enough to stick around. But Rory's feelings toward Tristan had changed, he seemed different to her. He was definitely a different person than who he was in school. Part of her was afraid that once he went back to school their time together would have meant nothing, and she didn't know what to do or say to make that feeling go away.

Rory walked in to Tristan's room on Thursday afternoon to find Trevor standing, getting ready to leave.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then." Trevor said as he turned around.

"Ok, see you." Tristan replied.

"Oh, hey Rory." Trevor said as he walked out, "I'll catch you later."

Once Trevor was gone, Rory walked the rest of the way in. "So, what's tomorrow?"

Tristan's cheeks reddened and Rory took notice. "What's tomorrow?" she said with a smile.

"My birthday." Tristan said looking down, almost embarrassed.

"YOUR BIRTHDAY? Tristan, I didn't know that."

"Yeah well, it's not a big deal or anything."

"Oh no, this is definitely a big deal. Delia will want to know so she can buy you an extra special present!" Rory said with a giant smile on her face.

Tristan looked up, "Rory, I swear to god, if that woman gives me a man thong I will get up and walk out of this hospital." he said, almost looking scared.

Rory laughed, "But you can't walk... so that means you won't be able to run away from her when she goes in for the birthday kiss."

Tristan winced, "That's not even funny."

"Oh come, lighten up."

"You wouldn't be saying that if Delia came in and tucked _you _in every night."

The smile on Rory's face widened, "Yeah, I guess you have reason to be scared," she said as she sat down.

Tristan looked Rory in the eye, debating on whether to bring up Tuesday's incident or not. He wanted her to know that he was there for her, and that she could trust him. He just didn't know how to convince her of that.

"So, about the other day..." Rory began, not knowing exactly what to say.

"About the other day..." Tristan said, trying to fill the silence.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you like that... I just got caught up in myself, and didn't know what else to do... and it was kind of mean to just leave you like that."

Tristan leaned back into his pillows, "It's ok, don't worry about it."

"No, I feel bad. You didn't do anything wrong... you just listened to what I had to say, which was nice... of you." Rory said those last few words slowly, unsure of herself.

"It's okay, no problem." Tristan didn't know what else to say. He looked up at her and could tell she was genuinely sorry. "It's okay Rory, really. You have nothing to apologize for."

Rory looked down at her hands, "Well as long as we're okay then."

"We're fine." he replied.

Rory looked back up at Tristan, looking relieved and refreshed, "So...the big day is tomorrow."

"Ahh... no." he replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Are your parents gonna be home for it?" she asked.

"Probably not, but what else is new." Tristan said rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Rory was quiet for a minute, "Do you want anything special?" she asked.

Tristan looked up at her, his blue eyes looking full, "I already got what I wanted." he said slowly, keeping her gaze.

Rory didn't realize her body moving closer to him. "And what was that?" she asked, oblivious of the _obvious_ answer.

Tristan leaned in so his forehead was pressing against hers. Rory didn't move, she hadn't even felt her body move toward him. "You." he whispered. Rory eyes locked with his and Tristan grabbed her in a kiss. Electricity was running through her body when his lips met hers. Rory had felt nothing like it before. She had always gotten that little feeling when he was around, excited butterflies with a touch of nervous nausea, but when she kissed him she was filled with pure excitement, like there was no where else she'd rather be. Tristan reached his hand out to her hips to inch her closer when suddenly the door to his room flew open.

"Tristan, your grandfather has come to see you now." Delia's booming voice quickly filled the room. Rory quickly pulled apart from Tristan, keeping her eyes with his. She looked up at Delia self-consciously and quickly got up from her seat, "I better get back." she said as she quickened her pace with each step, staring at the floor until she was safely out of the room.

"Ummm," Delia was unsure of what to say, "your grandfather is here," she said as Janlan DuGrey's footsteps were heard coming from down the hall.

"Ok, thanks." Tristan said, staring at his now fascinating blue and white stripped sheet.

Delia walked out of the room, not believing that what she just saw was real. "Man, oh man" she said to herself with a smile. She made her way down to the front desk to see if Rory had gotten back yet. Chloe was the only one sitting at her desk; Rory was obviously trying to avoid her.

"Chloe, you will never believe what I just walked in on!" Delia exclaimed like she was back in high school.

"Rory kissing Tristan?" Chloe looked at her with no expression.

"How do you know?" Delia said, looking bummed that she couldn't be the one with the gossip.

"Rory came by real quick... she was muttering something to me really fast... it sounded like 'ohgodIjustkissedTristan' and then she said something about you... and ran down the hall."

"Oh, damn. I wanted to tell you." Delia replied, "was she excited? Or did I totally ruin everything?"

Chloe smiled, "She looked like she was in shock... but a good shock."

"Oh god, I know I should've just let the grandfather go by himself. How great would it have been to hear that story." Delia laughed.

"You're horrible." Chloe looked up grinning.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 Open Door Policies

**CHAPTER 8- Open Door Policies**

**8888888888888888**

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Rory repeated over and over as she whipped out her cell phone and dialed her mom.

"Hello?"

"MOM!"

"RORY!" her mother replied, mocking her.

"I have some serious news." Rory said as she made her way toward the employees lounge at the other end of the hospital.

"OH MY GOD! WELL TELL ME!" Lorelai said, getting excited.

"Tristan kissed me."

Rory heard a big crash on the other side of the phone, "Mom, you okay? What happened?"

"Sorry, I'm so sorry Ror, I-I just fell down the stairs, it's no biggie though." Lorelai said, picking herself up off the stairwell.

"Mom, be careful!" Rory said walking faster with each step.

"What? It's not everyday that your daughter kisses Brad Pitt!" Lorelai exclaimed, "God Rory!" she said, sounding like she was annoyed by her.

"What mom?" she asked worriedly, her mother sounded upset.

"You are just so damn lucky."

"Mom stop, you haven't even heard the worst of it."

"The worst? Rory please don't tell me that he's a bad kisser... because then you will have crushed my hopes and dreams."

"Mom-"

"Okay, sorry. What's the worst part?"

"Delia walked in on us!"

"WHATTT!" Lorelai shouted. Rory heard another crash.

"Mom, what did you do now?" she asked anxiously.

"Sorry, it's okay, I just dropped a plate. But don't worry about it, the inn's got plenty that we can steal." Lorelai drew in a deep breath, "Man, this is such a great story, I am so proud to be your mother. I mean, you got to kiss an Abercrombie model AND you got caught doing it... how great is that? I am tellin' you, you will be telling this story to your grandkids when Tristan is a big movie star."

"MOM! What am I gonna say to D? What if she flips out?"

"Rory, come on, this is Delia we're talking about. She'll probably ask you how it was and debate on whether to kiss him herself." Lorelai said rolling her eyes. _"Rory's really flippin' out... she must really like him. She's weird that way... but then again, I did raise her... am I weird like that too?" _Lorelai was getting caught up in her own thoughts,  
_"Oh, great, now I'm talking to myself."_

"Mom,"

"I know, I'm sorry... he's your man now, she wouldn't kiss him. Eww, I can't believe I said that, Delia is like 34058 years old." Lorelai replied bouncing back.

"Mom,"

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"Do you think she'll do anything?"

"Ror, what would she really do? You'll be fine."

Rory took a deep breath, "Yeah, you're right." she said relaxing and finally starting to think straight.

"But what will I say to Tristan? I mean, I ran right out of there when Delia walked in."

Lorelai was quiet for a minute.

"Mom?"

"Well... if it were me, and I'm not saying I would ever do this in real life, like don't go thinking I'm gonna steal your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend." Rory said quickly.

"- ok, so he's not. But I would run back in and kiss him again."

"MOM! I can't do that."

"And why not? He's hot... he'll understand that you couldn't contain yourself. He probably gets it all the time."

"Mom, come on."

"Umm... I don't know Ror. Just tell him you got nervous or something. Or never talk to him again and let me have him.

Rory sighed.

"Just go talk to him... if you don't bring it up, he will. So don't worry about it."

"Okay," Rory said as she opened the door to the employee lounge. She made her way to the coffee counter and grabbed a cup.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I've got to go, the inn is hoppin'!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"It's ok... I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye.. and good luck!"

"Thanks mom." Just as Rory was about to hang up she heard her mother's voice.

"What'd you say?"

"I said, don't fight it. Just go back in and kiss em." Rory could tell that her mother was smiling when she said that.

"I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye Princess Pucker-Up!"

"Goodbye mom." Rory said as she hung up her cell phone. As Rory finished making her coffee, she got a brilliant idea for a birthday present for Tristan, that is, if things weren't weird between them.

**88888888888888888888888**

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass surprisingly fast. Rory realized that she totally overreacted thinking that Delia would be mad. For the last three hours Rory had to undergo Delia's _20 questions_ of Tristan's kissing abilities. When she walked away from the counter Rory found herself baffled at how wrong she really was about Delia's reaction. Minutes before her shift ended, Chloe and Delia had the nerve to tell Rory to deliver Tristan's dinner.

"And leave that door open... god knows what you guys would do if it were closed!" Delia shouted down the hallway as Rory left, carrying a dinner tray.

"Be 5 feet apart at all times!" Chloe added. Rory turned around and rolled her eyes at them. She was glad that they were joking about it and not lecturing her about no employee-patient relationships. They probably would never bother enforcing that rule anyway because each of them were always trying to set Rory up with young, incoming patients.

Rory knocked on Tristan's door and entered when she heard his response.

"Hey." she said, not sure what else to say.

"Hey," he replied with his infamous smirk plastered all over his face.

"How was your visit with your grandfather."

"Fine," he replied, "how was your talk with Delia?"

Rory's jaw dropped, "How did you-"

Tristan laughed, "Ahh...so you guys did talk about me."

Rory smiled, "Yeah, I told them that you kiss like a dog."

"How many dog's have you been kissin?" he asked, his smirk still intact.

"Soo..." Rory said as she placed his dinner tray on his bed and sat in her usual chair.

"Please try and contain yourself this time. I don't want to have to go and report this to the admisistration saying that you can't control yourself around me and that you are taking advantage of an immobile patient."

"Excuse me, but you were the one that couldn't control himself... you kissed me!" Rory said, getting defensive.

Tristan smiled, he loved seeing her get worked up. "I know," he replied, "and I'd do it again if I could."

Rory blushed, looking down.

"What's the matter Mar?"

"Oh, nothing Bible Boy." Rory said smiling. "You know, believe it or not, I think you've actually been able to remember my name these last few days."

Tristan smirked, "Ahh, you see, that was because I was trying to win you over. Now that I have you, I can go back to my old ways."

Rory bit her lip as she looked him in the eye. She leaned back in her chair before speaking. "Now that you have me? Since when do you 'have me'?"

"Since you kissed me before."

Rory blew her bangs out of her face in frustration, "You kissed me-" she started to say but was quickly cut off when Tristan leaned forward in his bed and grabbed her lips in another kiss. She moved closer as he tried to shift in his bed. He winced out of pain because he moved but quickly recovered and placed his hand on Rory's knee. Rory pulled back, remembering the door was open. "I should probably get going," she said as she stood up.

Tristan watched her as she grabbed her sweater and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." she said looking back, "with a present!" Rory gave him one final smile and then left the room. Tristan returned to his former sitting position, pushing his pillows into place. He couldn't help but smile. He had kissed Rory Gilmore, not once but twice. He had kissed the one girl who had managed to steal his heart, giving no effort in doing so. The one girl who didn't know that she had to power to break him forever. The one and only girl Tristan had loved since he saw her smile that first day he met her.

Tristan lay back in his bed and closed his eyes. He dreamed of her that night, finding himself actually excited about his birthday.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 Two Sides to Every Story

**Chapter 9- Two Sides to Every Story**

Rory ran from her car to the front door; it was the most physical activity she had done since gym class in the 8th grade.

"RORY!" Lorelai jumped up and down once she heard the front door close. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I

KNEW IT!"

"Knew what?" Rory asked, who started jumping up and down once her mother grabbed hold of her hands.

"KNEW THAT YOU LIKED TRISTAN AND THAT YOU ARE GONNA GET MARRIED AND HAVE SOME DAMN GOOD LOOKING

KIDS!"

Rory stopped jumping, "Mom, it was a kiss."

Lorelai stopped also, trying to calm herself down. "Yeah, just one kiss," she said, trying hard not to smile.

Rory closed her eyes tight, "Or maybe two." she replied.

Lorelai grabbed Rory's wrists again, "TWICE! YOU KISSED HIM TWICE! OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD!"

Rory couldn't help but smile, her mother's excitement was contagious

"And they weren't completely horrible either." she said, still grinning.

"Oh thank goodness... because if you were to tell me that he was a bad kisser then I think I would have to go drown my head in a

fish tank."

"Mom, we don't have a fish tank."

"Well... it doesn't matter now does it? Because Tristan is fineeee and from what I hear a magnificent kisser." she said with a smile

spreading from ear to ear.

Rory laughed and made her way into the kitchen, Lorelai following her every move like a little puppy.

"So... tell me everything!" Lorelai said as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Okay," Rory started as she grabbed two sodas from the fridge, "so I went into his room to apologize,"

"Wait, apologize for what?"

Rory shook her head, "umm, nothing important, I just forgot to change his pillow cases." she lied.

Lorelai wrinkled her face in disgust, "Yuck, you left him with grungy pillow cases,"

"That's not the point. Anyway," she said continuing, "when I went in, Trevor was already there. He was leaving and just said 'see

you tomorrow.' So I went in and asked him what tomorrow was and he said it was his birthday."

"Ohhh! This is getting good! Are we almost at the kissing part?" Lorelai asked, downing her soda.

"Mom! Shh! Ok, so he said it was his birthday and I sat in this chair that is right next to his bed.

"Ok, ok." Lorelai said, getting up and grabbing the box of Ritz Bits.

"And I'm sitting in this chair and I asked him if he wanted anything special for his birthday and-"

"Oh, did he say something dirty? I bet he said something dirty!" Lorelai exclaimed with a mouth full of crackers.

"No, he did not say anything dirty." Rory said, giving her mom a look.

"Ok, so tell me what Brad said then!"

"Ok, after I asked him if he wanted anything special he said that he already got what he wanted and leaned in closer. When I asked

what that was, he moved closer and said 'you.'

Lorelai sighed, "Awww, that is soooo cute. He is so adorable!"

"And then he leaned in closer and kissed me."

"Awwww, Roryyy!"

"But then, of course, Delia burst in saying that his grandfather was there and wanted to speak to him. And so then I ran out,

avoiding D and that's when I ran across the hospital to call you."

"Ughh... Rory, you make me so depressed, which makes me pig out, which makes me get to be like 5,000 pounds. So when I'm 80,

it's gonna be all your fault that I am huge and can't get through a door, okay?"

Rory laughed, "How is this depressing?"

"Because... now you have a hot boyfriend and are gonna spend all your time staring at his pretty face, which only leaves me home

alone with these fine fellows," she said pointing to the box of Ritz Bits crackers.

"He is not my boyfriend, it was just a kiss."

Lorelai put her hand up to correct Rory, "No, it was not 'a kiss' it was two kisses. And you have to tell me about the second one!"

Lorelai said, getting excited again.

"Oh.. yeah. Ok, so I went back to his room to give him his dinner and he acted all cool saying that I was the one who kissed him and

that I couldn't control myself around him or whatever... and so we were kind of fighting--"

"Your first fight! Rory, write this stuff down, you'll want to remember it when you're married and have a billion Brad look-a-likes."

"Well... it wasn't a fight, we were just joking around. So anyway, he started calling me Mary again and I told him that he hadn't called

me that in a couple of days. Then he said that that was when he was trying to win me over and now that he has me, he can go back

to the old nickname."

"Oh he is so smooth." Lorelai said, stuffing her face with Ritz Bits again.

"And so then I was like 'Now that you have me? Since when?' and he was like 'since you kissed me,' and then I got all worked up

again saying that I didn't kiss him and that he kissed me and then," Rory said taking a breath.

"Then what? COME ON RORY, Mommy's gonna have a heart attack!"

"And then... he kissed me, again."

Lorelai leaned back in her chair. "Yup, I am definitely going to grow old and obese because my only daughter is going to abandon

me for a huge, hot movie star." she said as she pushed the box of crackers away from her.

"Mom, I will not let you grow old alone. Plus, we're not getting married or anything, we're not even going out. Hell, I don't even

know if he likes me." Rory said, starting to feel unsure.

"Rory, he's kissed you twice in one day, I think it's safe to say that he likes you."

"Well the poor guy is locked up alone in a hospital room all day, he's probably gone crazy... plus why would he like me?"

Lorelai reached out and put her hands on Rory's. "Because you're smart, beautiful, nice, and he'd be lucky to have you."

Rory nodded.

"Plus, you're probably the only nurse he could score... the only hot nurse that is."

"Mom, stop!" Rory replied with a wide grin.

**8888888888888888888888**

Tristan awoke from his nap when he heard the door close. He looked up to see who it was, but then quickly looked back down

when he noticed it was Delia.

"Hey kid, how you doin?" she asked, walking in with medicine.

"Fine, thanks." he replied, keeping his eyes on his lap.

"What's wrong? You're usually more talkative..."

Tristan looked up, not really knowing what to say, "Just tired," he found himself saying.

"That's a bunch of bullshit, if I've ever heard any." Delia replied with a small smile.

Tristan nodded.

"It wouldn't be because you know that I saw your little makeout session with Gilmore today, now would it?"

"No," Tristan said, looking back down quickly.

Delia laughed, "Ahh, looks like I've struck a nerve." When Tristan didn't look back up Delia continued, "so, do you care about

her?" she asked.

Tristan looked up at her with honest eyes and nodded yes.

Delia met his gaze, "You better not be lyin' to me, because you know, I do control what food you eat."

Tristan smirked, "Do you think I would lie when gourmet hospital food is involved?" he asked smiling but with a serious,

underlying tone.

"Well, good. I know if you asked any other doctor they'd probably frown upon you and Gilmore being together, but I approve." she

said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks... I guess. But we're not dating." he replied.

"Man, you kids today. You make everything so complicated. If you two like each other then you should go out." Delia said as she

dumped different variations of pills on a little desk to sort.

"Where would I take her? I think I'm pretty much stuck here for a while."

"Your bed is on wheels you know." Delia said with a smirk.

"You know, you used to freak me out, but I think I'm starting to like the way you think." Tristan said honestly.

Delia looked at him with a furrowed brow, "I'm guessing that was a compliment?"

"Yeah, it sounded better in my head, sorry."

Delia nodded as she walked over to his bed with the handful of pills and a glass of water.

"So you're serious about her?" she asked, handing over the medicine.

Tristan looked down at his hands. Was he serious about her? Boy, that was an understatement. But he would never say that

aloud, much less to Delia. "I'm not gonna hurt her, if that's what you're getting at."

Delia gave a nod of approval, "Good, that's what I like to hear."

Tristan took a swig of water as Delia made her way towards the door and then turned around, "but hey, you remember one thing,"

"Yeah?" he said looking up.

"You break her heart, I break your hip... again."

Before Tristan could respond, Delia walked out, no where to be seen.


	10. Chapter 10 My Breakfast is Smiling

**CHAPTER 10- My Breakfast is Smiling**

Tristan awoke later than usual, finding balloons coating the room. He saw a few presents scattered about the floor and

the door opened a smidge. As he tried to adjust himself, sitting up a bit, Tristan heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Well, it's about time." Rory said as she carried a tray of food in to him.

Tristan smirked, "Why? Were you waiting for me to wake up?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "No," she snorted with a laugh.

"Oh give it up, I know you were sitting here watching me all morning. And yet, it does freak me out, but I'm willing to

overlook this and not hold it against you."

"Get over yourself." she said flirtatiously. Rory kept her gaze with Tristan for a moment before looking down

self-consciously. "Well- ah... here's your breakfast."

Tristan took the tray and looked down to find two pancakes smiling up at him. Two banana slices as eyes and a

strawberry nose were grinning at him with a whipped cream smile.

"It's- ahh..." Tristan looked up at Rory, "nice." he said. Surprisingly, her making him breakfast was one of the

nicest things anyone had ever done for him. "He's smiling at me." Tristan said expressionless.

Rory started laughing at his reaction. "Shut up," she said through giggles, "he's happy to see you." she pointed to the whipped cream mouth.

"I can see that."

Rory kept laughing.

"Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes, and believe it or not, it took a while. Cutting banana slices isn't as easy as it looks." she replied with her easy smile.

Tristan couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Mar." he said with a grin. Sliding the fork off the tray, Tristan took a mouthful.

"Compliments to the chef." he said after swallowing.

"Yeah, well. What can I say, I am amazing." she said motioning to herself.

"That you are." Tristan barely whispered.

Rory looked up when she heard Tristan speak. Just as she was about to reply, someone came barreling into the room. Rory locked eyes with Tristan for a good minute, a smile making its way to her face, before looking away.

"Yo Tris, what's up man. How ya feelin?" Trevor asked as he put a package down on the floor.

"Good, everything's good." Tristan replied, glancing back at Rory, watching as a small blush found its way upon her cheeks. Tristan smiled to himself, she was the only girl he knew to blush so easily, and yet he found it refreshing. He loved watching the burning red appear on her cheeks.

Trevor pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began texting as he continued to talk. "Well man, it's all good

because I've called some people, they're gonna come see you tonight, sing a little birthday, drink a little beer... you can drink beer

right? And we're gonna make this one hell of a night, whaddya say?" Trevor said distracted, finally looking up from his cell phone after a

couple seconds.

Tristan looked from Rory to Trevor, "Umm... dude, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"What? Bringing beer? Nah, dude it's all cool, we'll sneak it in."

"No, the whole thing."

"What whole thing?"

"Just everyone coming... I mean how many people are supposed to show up? There shouldn't be more than 10 people tops in here at a time. And what about Mr. Hunders? It's his room too, I know he's been gone for a couple days, but he's coming back from his surgery soon and I don't want the room to be a mess."

"Okay, _MOM_. I'll be sure to clean up when I'm finished." Trevor said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Trev, you know what I'm saying. I mean, it's a hospital, not a college dorm."

Trevor's cell phone made a beep and he opened it back up to resume typing with his fingers. "You know what?" he said, eyes still on the cell phone, but speaking to Tristan, "How about I come back in about an hour, you think this thing out. Clear your head, and when I come back, you be in a better mood, ready to have a good time."

Tristan sighed. "Whatever man."

"Ok, I'll catch you later then." Trevor walked towards the door, "See ya Rory."

Trevor closed the door behind him. Once it was shut, Rory shifted in her seat.

"Oh and Tristan?" the voice grew louder as the door opened once again.

Tristan looked up at Trevor. "Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday man." Trevor said, a genuine smile on his face.

"Thanks bro."

"Yeah, and you'll be saying the same thing after our little 'get together' tonight."

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure."

"Hey!" Trevor said pointing towards him as he backed out of the room, "it'll be fun. Quit being such a grandma and act like you're 18, okay? It's gonna be great... Ror, you come too." Trevor said as he left for the second time that morning.

Tristan looked up at Rory once Trevor was gone, "he gets a little over-excited sometimes." he said with a smirk, "there won't be any beer, don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Rory looked at him seeing him in a new light. He didn't show his responsible, protective side much, she was intrigued.

"I'm not worried," she replied, "if you don't, Delia sure will."

Tristan laughed, "She'd beat the shit outta him."

"Hey, I'd pay money to see it." she said with a light laugh.

"I'd be the one collecting it."

Rory hadn't realized she'd been standing the whole time. She walked over to a chair, grabbing a wrapped present from the desk in the corner of the room.

"And what would that be?" he asked her as she sat down.

"Oh nothing." Rory replied, flashing a smile.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

Rory handed the present to him, "It's nothing big, just something I saw and couldn't leave sitting there on the shelf."

Tristan ripped open the paper to find pink "Ballerina Beauty" dancing tights.

"You know, for when you get back on your feet. I was thinking next year for football season..." Rory began to laugh as she talked to him.

Tristan looked up with a wide smirk, "Tights, Ror? Tights?"

"Yeah, well... they are part of the uniform."

As he flipped over the pink box in his hands, a smile appeared on its face.

"Yeah, they are." he replied, looking up.

Rory played with her hair as Tristan studied his new present. She knew he'd remember the tights/spandex joke, but she was worried what he'd think of her. Rory didn't want him to think that she spent all her time going over past conversations they've had in her head, even if she really did.

After looking at the tights, Tristan glanced up at Rory. She was twirling her hair around her finger. She cheeks were slightly flushed from laughing at him and her legs were relaxed, hanging off the bar under his bed. He could tell she was nervous, she always played with her hair when she was. As Tristan watched her he couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

"Well, I better get going, I have a bunch of stuff to do." Rory said as she got up from her seat.

"Ok." Tristan replied. "Thanks, for the tights." he said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Rory answered with a small laugh as she grabbed the ripped up wrapping paper from his bed.

"Hey Ror,"

"Yeah?" she turned before she left the room.

"You'll stop by later right?" Tristan asked with hopeful eyes. Rory couldn't bear to leave him alone in a hospital room on the poor kid's birthday.

"Yeah," she replied, her lips curving up, "I'll be back."


	11. Chapter 11 Unwanted Visitors

**CHAPTER 11- Unwanted Visitors**

"Yeah, that's fine. We'll have him ready tomorrow, 9 sharp. Okay, okay. Thanks, have a good one. Bye." Chloe hung up the phone as Rory approached her desk later that morning.

"Who was that?"

"Dr. Schulter." Chloe replied, "he's going to be doing Tristan's surgery on his hip."

"Oh," Rory began to fumble with papers on her desk, "when is it?"

"Tomorrow, 9 AM."

"Tomorrow?" Rory turned around saying.

"Yeah... what's wrong with tomorrow?"

"Errr- ahhh- nothing, it's just... well, today's his birthday..."

"That's today... so then what's tomorrow?"

"Nothing... I just thought it was a little soon, that's all."

"Oh, well he's already been here a few days. Almost a week so far." Chloe reasoned with her.

"Oh."

Chloe walked over to Rory, "Don't worry Ror, he has to stay in the hospital for another couple of days after his surgery... he's not leaving yet." she said as she gave Rory a light pat on the shoulder before walking off down the hall.

Rory breathed a long sigh before going back to work. She knew it had only been a few days since Tristan got there, but never did she think what would happen once he was out of the hospital and back at school. Would he go back to ignoring her and calling her names once he was in the mercy of his friends? Would she even acknowledge him in the hallways?

"Rory?" Delia's booming voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she replied, her mind wandering back to where it once resided.

"Can you get Mr. Hunder's papers ready? Turns out he's leaving once he gets out of surgery today. He's gonna get an in-house nurse so he can go back home."

"Sure, I'll get them now." Rory scooted over to her computer and pulled up all documents concerning Mr. Hunders.

**8888888888888888888**

For the mostpart, Rory's day was moving pretty fast. Although they didn't get many emergencies in, she filled her day with helping other patients and getting meals to everyone. It was about three o'clock when Rory returned to Tristan's room that afternoon.

When he heard the door open, Tristan looked up.

"Hey," he said once he saw Rory.

"Hey, birthday boy." Rory smiled as she spoke.

"Don't remind me."

"Aww, why? You getting visits from little, old lady relatives you didn't even know you had?"

Tristan laughed, "No, I'm getting visits from young, skanky, little freshman that I didn't even know went to our school."

"Poor you." Rory said with a fake smile, "They're just worried and wanted to say happy birthday."

"Yeah, and give me dirty birthday gifts." he replied with an unphased smirk.

Although Tristan didn't see the humor in the situation, Rory started laughing.

"Oh really? Like what?" she responded, still laughing.

"You don't want to know."

"No! I do! Come on, tell me!" Rory exclaimed as she jumped on the side of Tristan's bed.

Tristan laughed, "Nahh... it's too embarrassing, even for me."

"If it's SO embarrassing that you can't even show me, then what'd you say when you opened them?"

"Umm... thanks. And then I told them that my doctor was coming in soon so they shoud leave."

"TRISTAN! You kicked them out?" Rory said with a shocked face, "They come to give you birthday presents and you kick them out?"

"Rory, come on. If some guy gave you x-rated birthday presents would you want him and all his friends surrounding you while you're stuck in a bed and cannot move."

Rory let out yet another laugh, "I guess you have a point." she replied, still smiling.

"So... have you gotten any more unwanted guests?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Well... there was this one girl. She came in and gave me tights or something... Don't ask," he said with a grin, "and she keeps coming in, baking me food... she just never leaves."

Rory smacked down on the leg she was sitting next to. "Tristan!" she grinned.

"Oww!" he yelped when she hit him, quickly reaching for his upper leg and hip.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry! I forgot!" she said, a small smirk on her face.

"How could you forget? We are in a hospital!" Tristan replied, rubbing the top of his leg.

Rory let out a laugh, "I'm sooooooooo sorry." she gave him a quick hug to try and make up for it. Once she realized what she was doing, she pulled away slowly.

"I'll go 'bake' you some lunch now." she said, getting up from the bed.

"Don't burn anything." he said with a smirk.

"You better watch... I just may spit in it since you find me so annoying." she said with a plastic smile.

"Oh, please do."

"You're sick Tristan."

"Yes, and that's why I'm in a hospital, and you're my nurse."

"Lucky me." she said sarcastically as rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Yeah... lucky you." he replied.

Rory pulled the door shut behind her as she made her way down the hall. She headed to the kitchen, to pick him up some lunch.

**8888888888888888888888**

"So are we moving him into the first wing since he has surgery tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell Rory that. We should do it soon, so we can get him situated and everything before dinner." Chloe answered Delia.

"Okay. I'll go tell him now, and I'll get some others to help wheel him down there." Delia replied.

"Alright, I'll come see how you guys are doing in about 10 minutes and help out."

"Okay." Delia said as she backed out of her desk area and turned to continue on down the hall.

**8888888888888888888888**

"Hey Tristan." Delia said once she got to Tristan's room.

"Hey, what's up?" he looked up at her.

"Well, you're moving."

"I'm moving? What does that mean?"

"It means you're moving."

"And...?"

"You are hopeless." Delia sighed. After a few moments she told him about his switching rooms.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"It's just easier for the doctor's that way. The rooms are closer to the surgeons and... " Delia paused, trying to think, "I don't really know the rest of the reasons they pitched us, but it's just the way it goes down here, okay?" she said as she started to un-strap his bed and wheel it a bit.

"Whatever you say. Just don't get too crazy with the steering okay."

Delia smiled mischievously, "I make no promises."

As Delia wheeled Tristan down to his new room, they passed Rory on the way.

"Where you guys goin?" she asked, grinning at Tristan.

"I'm moving." he answered her.

"Moving? Moving where?"

"Down the hall." he replied.

"Oh don't fret Rory, the new location won't interfere with your make-out sessions." Delia told them. Rory looked down self-consciously and Tristan watched her, smirking as he did so.

"Well, I should get back. I'll catch up with you guys later." Rory said as she turned and walked down an empty corridor.

Delia must've walked back and forth between Tristan's rooms 10 times. Moving day just _HAD _to be on his birthday when the whole freaken town came to worship him and give him presents.

"I don't even know why I bother... you're gonna wind up throwing half of these gifts out."

Tristan nodded, "Most likely. But I appreciate it." he told her.

"Sure you do, you spoiled brat." she said with a grin. "You know, back when I was your age, I got 3 presents, that's it. Not 8 from each person." she groaned with a sigh.

"What can I say? People love me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Delia said with a laugh as she bent down and dropped the last of his gifts. "Alright kid," she said standing up straight, "I'm done. You need anything before I go?"

"Nah, I'm okay."

"Okay... if you need anything, don't even think of calling for me. Call for your girlfriend or something." she said sarcastically, a wide grin plastered on her face.

Tristan laughed, "I'll be sure to do that," he said as Rory came to mind and a genuine smile appeared on his face.

**888888888888888888**

At around 8:00 that night, Delia saw a group of about 15 kids waiting outside Tristan's old room. She walked up to them to see what was going on and could already smell the alcohol on their breath.

"Hey, where'd Tris go?" Trevor asked Delia, a little louder than intended.

Delia could sense trouble. She knew Trevor was his friend, but he was drunk, and the group of kids didn't exactly look like they were here to give Tristan flowers and leave.

"He's in x-rays right now. He's not due back for a couple of hours."

"Ahh shittt, you serious?" Trevor slurred.

"Afraid so. Sorry boys, but I'll tell him you stopped by." Delia replied as she patted him on the back and led them in the direction of the exit.

Rory came back to her desk just in time to see the bunch leaving.

"Where are they all going?" she learned in to ask Delia.

"They all reeked of alcohol, so I sent them home."

"You told them to go home and they listened?" Rory asked surprised.

"Well, not exactly. I told them that Tristan was in x-rays for a few hours. So they left."

"So... you lied."

"For our sake."

"Right." Rory said, nodding her head with a false smile.

Someone walked in the hospital and made their way to the front desk. They were soaked to the bone.

"I'm guessing it's raining pretty hard out there." Delia said, making conversation with the woman.

"Yeah... it's pretty nasty out there."

Rory walked away, the talk of the storm fading from her ears. All of a sudden she heard a huge thunder and the lights flickered for a moment. She hurried into Tristan's room as another thunder clapped the sky.

"Must be right over us." Tristan said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You're not kidding." Rory replied, walking in further. She pulled a chair up next to his bed.

"So, nervous about tomorrow at all?"

Tristan tilted his head, "A little... but not too much."

Rory nodded, "You'll be fine."

He grinned, "Oh will I?"

"Yes you will." she said with a smile. Rory began to play with the little threads breaking apart from the rest of his blanket. Tristan moved and slid his hand on top of hers. Rory looked up at him. All of a sudden a thunder so loud that it shook the building rang out overhead. Rory let out a little shriek, she hadn't expected that one.

Tristan smiled and wrapped his hand over hers. He leaned forward and gave her a light kiss. Rory deepened it by leaning in. Tristan was surprised at first, Rory never took control, she usually just went with the flow, not that he was complaining. Once they broke apart, Tristan pulled Rory up beside him on the bed. They sat there, backs against the headboard, holding hands. Another thunder roared overhead. Rory and Tristan looked up.. Without even realizing she was doing it, Rory moved closer into the comfort of Tristan's arms. He put his arm around her waist as she began to speak.

"I remember this one time, my mom told me that I used to be so afraid of storms that I'd make little forts in my room, and she came in once with ice cream and candy and we sat there just eating and laughing until the storm broke."

"Forts, Rory?" Tristan said with a slight laugh.

"Shut up, I was 6 okay?" she said through giggles.

Tristan adjusted in his bed and tightened his grip around her waist as a pang of lightning shot through the sky.

He breathed in a deep breath before he spoke, "This one time, I was outside with Trevor, we just finished a football game and we were waiting for our parents in the parking lot and it started to down pour. We were just sitting there with all our equipment on, waiting in the rain on the curb. We must've been waiting there for 20 minutes... just lying on the ground with all our shit on, watching the lightning. Wasn't the smartest thing to do... but what else are you supposed to do when you're parents are a half hour late in the middle of a deserted parking lot..."

"It's kinda nice," Rory said as she snuggled into Tristan's shoulder.

"Deserted parking lots?" he whispered in her ear.

"No," she let out a light laugh, "the rain."

"Yeah," he said, pulling the blanket up next to her, "it is." The two remained silent as they watched the droplets race down the windowpane, arms tangled around eachother, just watching the storm pass by.


	12. Chapter 12 When Its Weird

**Chapter 12 - When It's Weird**

Rory awoke at around 11. As her eyes flickered open it took her a moment to remember where she was. She looked to her side and saw Tristan sleeping peacefully. As she inched out of his bed, Rory felt his grip on her loosen and him start to sigh.

"Where are you going?" he whispered, still groggy from sleeping.

"You have surgery tomorrow, you need some sleep," she looked at him with big, soft eyes, "I'll see you later. You'll be fine tomorrow, don't worry about a thing." she whispered reassuringly as she turned to leave.

"Hey Ror-" he said slowly,

She turned around to find an unsettling look on his face. His blue eyes were wide with worry and you could tell that he was racking his brain for excuses not to be. Rory was surprised at how vulnerable he looked. She had never seen him like this. Usually he walked around with his big fake smile plastered on his face, looking as if he hadn't a worry in the world. But here, now, he looked as if he were a little boy again, worried about what was yet to come.

Rory met his gaze before she spoke, "Everything will be fine, trust me," she backed up a step; "I'll see you after your surgery."

Tristan nodded, "Okay," he mouthed.

Rory smiled, "Bye Tristan." she said as she walked over to the chair to grab her sweatshirt. Tristan smiled as he listened to Rory rant to herself, "God, imagine if Delia found me here." she whispered, not knowing that Tristan was still awake listening. Rory walked out without glancing back, slowly closing the door behind her.

"Bye Mary." he said softly to the closed door, before falling back into his dream.

**8888888888888888888888**

"TRISTAN, WAKE UP!" It hadn't even felt like it had been five minutes since he last closed his eyes.

"What?" he replied with an attitude.

"I came in here twenty minutes ago telling you to start waking up and I come back to find you sleeping like a baby."

"And...your point?" he answered, his eyes still closed.

"My point is, little miss smartass, that you should have been up twenty minutes ago." Delia answered, getting agitated.

"What do you expect me to do? Go for a jog and take a shower?" he said sarcastically, shifting slightly in his bed.

Delia walked over to the windows, "No, I expected you to get up and not act like an ass." she replied in his same tone as she opened the blinds. Delia smiled when she heard Tristan groan from the sudden bright lights. "Now GET UP!" she exclaimed as she ran out of his room to prepare for the surgery.

"Well, will you look at that. . . Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to wake up." Delia smiled as she walked back into his room a few minutes later.

Tristan faked a smile, "You're lucky I don't throw something at you."

"And you're lucky I don't slap you in the face, talkin' to me like that, now come on, sit up." she said, still grinning as she motioned him to sit up as she took the brake off the wheels on his bed. "You nervous at all?" she asked him, her tone becoming slightly more serious and motherly.

Tristan waited a moment before answering, "No." he replied with no expression.

"Liar."

"What?" he said accusingly.

"I said, you're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"What do you know anyway?" he said, butterflies swarming in his stomach.

"Well, I know that I've helped a lot of people through surgery," she said quietly, "It's okay to be scared Tristan."

Tristan looked at her sideways, making a face.

"You're not a wuss if you're scared." she continued, her voice still low and serious.

"I'm not scared, okay." he reasoned.

"Just admit it." Delia sighed.

"I'm not scared," he said more slowly, trying to talk over the growing lump in his throat.

"Fine, you're not scared. But if it means anything to you, you'll be fine, I know it." Delia said as she started to wheel him out of the room. After about a minute of silence Delia heard Tristan say her name "Yeah, kid?" she answered.

"I- uh," he hesitated for a moment, "Thanks," he nearly whispered, staring down at his hands.

Delia smiled, "No problem." she said as she pushed through a pair of double-doors.

**88888888888888888888888888**

Rory woke up on Saturday morning to the loudest alarm she had ever heard. She usually wasn't a light sleeper, but she had gotten to bed late and had been on edge ever since. When the alarm went off, Rory nearly jumped out of her skin and bolted upright, "Holy shit." she panted as she turned to look at the guilty culprit. She reached to turn the alarm off when suddenly she remembered why she was so jumpy. Tristan's surgery was that morning. As we speak Tristan is in a operating room with doctor's picking at him. She knew he would be okay, she knew Tristan would make it out just fine, but surgery time was always a little tense. Families were always on edge when they had loved ones or friends in the operating room, it was just part of the package.

"RORY!" she heard her name being shouted from upstairs.

"WHAT MOM?" she yelled back, still not noticing the blaring alarm clock just inches from her.

"ARE YOU GONNA SHUT THAT DAMN ALARM OFF SOMETIME TODAY?" Rory looked down at her hands. They were outstretched, the alarm two centimeters from her fingertips. She had been meaning to shut it off, but somehow, _someone rather,_ got her sidetracked.

The ride to the hospital seemed to feel like forever. Rory pulled into the nearest parking lot, she needed coffee. The bell on the door jingled as she made her way through. She pushed her sunglasses to her head and walked over to the "coffee station." As she reached out for a cup she bumped hands with another man. She stopped quickly, her heart skipping a beat. She looked up, expecting to see a navy football jersey and cocky smirk, but pulled her hand back when it was an older, aged man. Rory shook her head free of thoughts, _he couldn't have come anyway_. She quickly put a lid on her cup, paid, and walked back outside into the bright, burning sun.

"Hey," Chloe greeted her when she walked in that morning.

"Hey, what's up?"

Chloe smirked, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Rory took a sip of her large coffee cup, "What are you talking about?" she asked dumbly.

"Well, if it's any concern of mine, your shift ended at nine last night, not eleven."

Rory could feel Chloe's stare burning into her, she looked past her, she didn't dare meet her eyes. "I did leave at nine."

"You expect me to believe that?" Chloe asked, her smirk still intact.

Rory hesitated, "I-uh.." she shifted her weight on her feet, "We didn't do anything ok?"

"Oh I'm not worried about that, He can't do anything. . .he's got a broken hip. But just what were you doing here for two hours past your shift?"

"Talking." Rory said simply.

Chloe nodded, "Talking?" she said slowly.

Rory stared down at her feet and then looked back up, meeting Chloe's eyes, "Yeah, just talking."

Chloe let out a slight laugh, "Anything interesting?"

"Not really. . . just about the rain and when we were kids."

"Boringgg!" Chloe said with a smile from ear to ear as she turned and ruffled through some papers.

Rory cocked her head sideways to look at Chloe, "Not so much." she whispered to herself with a smile as she made her way to her very own desk.

**888888888888888888**

A few hours later, Rory was on her way to Tristan's room when she ran into Delia.

"So, how he's doing?" she pointed to his room, trying to act non-chalant.

Delia raised her eyebrows, "He's just fine. He's out of surgery, but sleeping, probably gonna be like that all day. We've got him on some morphine."

Rory nodded, "Oh, that's good."

"HmmMmm," Delia replied, "well, I've got to get back. There's more patients out there," she said, walking away.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Rory replied.

Rory opened the door to find a sleeping Tristan. She walked in further and sat in her usual chair. Her mind raced as she sat there, taking him in. He looked so peaceful, so young. He looked as if nothing could touch him, or bring him down, but really it was exactly the opposite. He'd told her stories of his parents, how they are absent in his life. Whether it was a football game or a birthday party, they were just always too busy to care. He'd told her that the only father-figure in his life was his grandfather. Rory had met him before, at some function of her grandmother's. He seemed like a genuinely nice man, someone who'd set a good example. He was a fine business man, or at least that's what her grandfather had told her. Little by little Rory was learning that although he may act like he had it all together, Tristan's life was actually, one big giant mess. Between friends he couldn't trust and parents he couldn't depend on, Rory had no idea how he could go out everyday and just act like everything was okay. Even in school, he acted as if nothing could touch him. He always had a smile plastered on, granted it was fake, but a smile nonetheless. The more she learned about him, the more she wanted to be there for him. Not a girlfriend so much, but just a friend. Someone he could depend, she wanted to be his constant. The one thing that would always be there, no matter what.

She looked down at him, his face nestled in his pillow. She'd only been talking to him for a week, but already she felt as if she'd known him forever. She knew _that_ much about him. She knew his habits, his likes, dislikes. She knew that he worked out when he was frustrated, and ran miles at a time when he was mad. He'd told her that he wouldn't deny his reputation as a player, but he would never settle for a one-night-stand. He wasn't that shallow, or so he said. He not only told her about himself, but he told her his faults. What surprised her the most, however, was that he told her that he wanted to change. He told her that he didn't want a new girl each week, he wanted to settle down, try a steady relationship. When he first said this she laughed. He nodded and told her he understood, but she'd see. She'd see that he would change, _just wait_, he told her. _Just wait._

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Tristan rolled over to find Rory staring past him. She was thinking, he told himself. She always zoned out whenever her mind ran away with her. She suddenly came to when she heard Tristan moving about in his bed. She smiled once she caught his eye.

"Hey," she whispered, watching as he got himself comfy.

"Hey."

"How're you holding up?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh, just great." he replied sarcastically.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" she questioned, concerned.

"Well, to say no I would be lying, but I'm okay."

Rory nodded understanding, "Alright then." As she looked at him, Rory could tell he was still foggy from all the medication. She knew it wasn't fair to bring it up when he wasn't fully there, but part of her couldn't help it. Last night hadn't even crossed her mind, which was why she didn't believe it was her voice coming out of her mouth just then.

"So...about last night..." she trailed off. Rory noticed Tristan's brow furrow and then straighten out once he realized what she was talking about.

"Yeah, last night. I wanted to talk to you about that, I wa-"

"It was totally out of line. I'm sorry, I took advantage of our friendship." he heard Rory say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Our friendship," Tristan repeated slowly. He sounded defeated.

"Right, I mean, that's what you were gonna say too?" Rory looked at him, searching for something, _anything_, in his face.

Tristan hesitated a minute, "Uh, no, yeah... I was gonna say the same thing."

Rory let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, "Okay, good. I just-I left last night and I didn't want things to be weird between us or anything, you know? I mean, we're finally at a point where we're good and getting along, I just-I- I didn't want to go messing that up." Rory rushed out.

Tristan head was spinning. He found himself getting dizzy and tired. He was just about to tell Rory that last night just happened to have been the best night of his life. And now, Rory coming back, telling him she regretted it, that was killing him inside.

He shook his head clear. Maybe the spinning would stop if he shook it hard enough. "Yeah, I get what you're saying."

Rory started to get up, "Okay, well then, I guess I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Alright, I'll see ya." he said, sounding tired and defeated, shifting down in his sheets.

Tristan shut his eyes once he heard the door close. A friend. She said she wanted to be his friend. He didn't need another friend, he didn't _want_ another friend. Because friends always turned their back on you, at one time or another. Whether they meant to or not, friends were always stabbing Tristan in the back.

He didn't want her to be his friend, he wanted something _more_, something he could count on and that he could be there for.

Tristan tried to nod off to sleep. _Maybe I'll wake up and this'll all be a dream_, he told himself. _Maybe my whole life will just turn out to be one hell of a shitty dream_. And with that, he drifted back to sleep.

**88888888888888888888888888888**

Rory leaned with her back up against Tristan's closed door. She slid down into a squatting position. _What the hell did I just do?_ she asked herself. _I screwed it up, I screwed everything up._ Rory shook her head in frustration. If she had just left everything alone, let it play out as it was supposed to, it would've been just fine. But, NO! She had to go mess with it, try to make everything better. And as always, she just went and screwed it all up again. Rory hugged her knees to her chest. _I should've just kept my big mouth shut._ He made her nervous, Tristan made Rory nervous. And when Rory gets nervous, she babbles. He had to know that. _So maybe, if he knows that I babble when I get nervous, he wouldn't have paid attention to any of the things I just said._

"Rory?" Chloe stood above her, "Are you okay?"

Rory shook herself from her thoughts. She looked around and realized that she was still sitting with her back up against Tristan's door. "Uh- yeah. I was-I was just leaving." she said as she got up and walked away quickly.

Chloe nodded in confusion, "Umm, okay hun." she said before continuing on into Tristan's room with his dinner.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 Hard to Get

**Chapter 13 - Hard To Get**

One week after his surgery, Tristan was being signed out of the hospital. It felt so good to be out of a bed, and standing, even if he was still being helped by a walker and crutches. "Alright, Tristan." Delia said as she handed him some papers over the counter. He was leaning on a walker, standing next to his grandfather, his parents were still in the Bahamas. You would think your child breaking his hip would be reason enough to come home, but their thinking was, he had his grandfather there to care for him, plus the trip is all expenses paid. Not that it mattered, the DuGrey's had more money than God.

Tristan shook his head free of thoughts of his parents and glanced at his grandfather. They weren't really that close, but looking back, his grandfather was always there for him. When he broke his leg, graduated middle school, his athletic awards nights. He was the only relative to call and wish Tristan a "happy birthday" on his birthday, aside from the others who only sent checks in the mail. Janlan DuGrey was a soft-spoken man. He never told Tristan he came to his football games, he just showed up. He wouldn't even come up to him afterward to say a "good game." It was almost as if it were a secret, between the two, never spoken of, but known to both. Tristan never noticed him until about two years ago. He wondered if he came to many more before then. When he saw him sitting in the stands on that late day in October, Tristan didn't even realize it was him. He would never have guessed that his grandfather would take time to step away from his office to go, sit for two hours, and leave without even being acknowledged. But that was how they were, they didn't need to tell eachother that they cared, they both just kind of knew.

"We just need you to sign this, and then you can be on your way." Delia said, handing over a paper and pen.

Janlan reached out to scribble his signature, while Tristan looked around, eyes wide, obviously looking for _her_. He'd seen since their last encounter, and even talked, but it was still awkward. She thought she'd be making it easy for him, putting herself in the friend position, but in reality, she was just making it harder, for the both of them. She wasn't coming around _as much_ anymore. He knew she must've sensed it too. It was just different now, the conversation didn't flow easily as it once did. Now it just felt forced, similar to the kind when you're parents introduce you to some distant cousin that you've never met before and didn't really care to get to know. Tristan knew the nurses knew too. They stopped making jokes about the two of them, and asking when they were going to get together.

"Ok, thanks," Delia said with a smile. "Take it easy Tristan."

"You got it." he said with a grin. He was sad to say goodbye to Delia. They had grown close over the weeks that he'd been there. He knew he didn't have to pretend with her. They had a mother/son, love/hate relationship. When he was pissed off and fought with her, he knew it was ok because they both knew where they stood. He knew that it was only a matter of time before she came back in the room with his dinner and pills, their most-recent fight already forgotten. They didn't hide it when the other made them mad, they laid it all out on the table, and he liked it that way. She was the mother he never had.

"I'll see you around." he said, smiling at her.

"Alright," she said as she leaned over the counter, "and don't wait too long." she whispered as she saw Janlan turning his back and heading for the door.

It took a minute for Tristan to realize what Delia was talking about. It took him by surprise, they hadn't talked about her in a while.

"To tell her." Delia she finished and then turned back to her computer.

Tristan nodded, "Right," he murmured to himself, walking out of the hospital, the automatic doors closing behind him.

**888888888888888888888**

Exactly ten minutes after Tristan had left, Rory came out to the front desk.

"So, where have you been hiding?" Chloe exchanged glances with Delia before turning to Rory.

"H-hiding? I wasn't hiding."

"Bull. Now spill, what the hell has been going on this last past week?" Delia said.

"Yeah," Chloe chimed in, "before his surgery I find you leaving hours past your shift. He comes out and now suddenly you're trying to leave early and avoiding his room."

Rory looked down. She could feel Chloe and Delia's stares burning through her.

"Huh? You gonna talk?" Delia elbowed her.

Rory looked back up, turning to them, "Fine. He just... I just...things just got weird is all. Okay?" she replied, then turning to walk away. Delia grabbed her elbow, "Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm not buying that. Now you're gonna sit down and tell us why you just dumped by far, the hottest patient to ever walk into this hospital."

Rory shook her head, "I didn't _dump_ him. We were never going out. We were just friends."

"Just friends, just friends. That's all I ever hear from you. Don't you ever date anyone? Or are you just too afraid?"

Rory stood there quiet.

"Rory, come on. We both know you, you're not normally like this. Now just tell us what's bothering you so we can help and you two can go back to being kissy face." Chloe replied, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, fine," Rory sighed, "so after that night when I stayed after talking to him, I just started thinking. I didn't want things to get weird between us or anything, so I told him that we could just be friends. And I don't know why, but then he just got real quiet and things _did_ start to get weird. So the one thing that I was trying to avoid wound up coming back and biting me in the butt." Rory began to get frustrated, "Why did I have to be so stupid. I just wanted to make things better so we could get closer, you know, but all that went to shit because now we're barely talking, and-"

"Rory-" Delia laid a hand on her back, "It's alright. If you really want to, you'll work it out. He's just a guy, don't get so worked up."

"But... it's not like I even said anything bad, you know. I mean if I told him that I never wanted to talk to him again, then I can understand why he'd stop talking so much. But I just told him he could be friends, and if that's the kind of stuff that he's gonna get all weird about, then I'm not sure I want to get to know him."

Chloe sat in her wheely chair and inched over, "Well, you just need to ask yourself one question and then go from there."

"What's that?" Rory sniffed.

"Do you like him?"

"Like, like him-like him?"

"Like, like him-like him." Chloe said with a smile.

Rory sniffed again and looked down, her cheeks beginning to burn.

"Well, then," Delia said with a smile, "you're gonna have to talk to him sometime if you like him."

"But I wouldn't even know what to say. Things just felt so awkward before."

"I don't think you need to have it all planned out, babe. Just go, and do what feels right." Delia said, a soft smile mounted on her face.

"But- he just..."

"He just what?" Chloe asked, brushing the hair off of Rory's face.

"After I told him, it was like he just shut me out. He didn't want to give me, give us, a chance anymore."

Chloe started to rise out of he chair, "Ror, sometimes when they push you away, it's when they need you the most," she said before walking away and getting back to work.

Rory sniffed, staring striaght ahead.

"Just talk to him. You like him, and if you like him this much, then its just not worth it _not_ to give it a chance." Delia said before patting Rory on the shoulder and getting up out of her chair.

"But D," Rory turned to say.

Delia shook her head, "Don't deny it Ror, it only complicates things," she said before going back to her own desk, leaving Rory alone to think for herself.

**88888888888888888888888888888**

**CHILTON**

Rory sat in her desk in room 203 listening to Paris scold the whole newspaper staff. As Paris's words soon started to mesh into one, she found herself getting sidetracked. It wasn't long before her thoughts turned to Tristan. He would be coming back to school in a few weeks and she still had not figured out a plan to sort out the little funk they found themselves in. She knew she had to go talk to him. She even _wanted_ to go talk to him. She wanted to go ask him if Trevor had been acting weird around him too. She wanted to know if he needed any help with his schoolwork. She wanted to know what his plans were for Christmas. But yet, she just couldn't get herself to do it.

"So what do you think Gilmore?" Paris's voice tore her from her thoughts.

"About what?" she asked, shaking her head.

Paris sighed, "About our club hosting the winter carnival this year."

Rory groaned, "_We_ have to host the carnival this year? What about Student Counsel, isn't it their job?"

"No! A different club has been hosting the carnvial for years and now it's finally out turn. I thought you would all be excited, but I guess NOT!" she said as she glanced around the room. There were kids staring out the window, sleeping with their heads down, and the chosen few who actually stayed awake while she explained.

"Paris, we're all excited. I just thought that it was someone else's turn this year. Can't we just do it next year?"

"RORY!" Paris carried on, "We're seniors! There is no next year. Now do you all want to do this or not?" she yelled, waking up the nappers in the back. Heads started to bob up and down as half-asleep kids tried to nod their heads yes.

Paris slammed a book full of decorations ideas on the table, waking up the last few kids who were exceptionally deep sleepers.

"Fine. But I better not be the one who's left making all the arrangements and making all the phone calls."

Rory sighed, "You won't. Now what is that?" she asked, pointing to the book.

"We have to choose decorations and order them before it's too late."

As Paris was about to start on another rant when a kid with a buzzcut and loose tie in the back raised his hand, "What Jake?" she said to him. Rory recognized him from the football team, he was one of Trevor and Tristan's friends.

"Paris, my dear," he said with a grin as he earned a few chuckles from adoring freshman girls, "When _is_ this carnival that we are supposedly going to plan for."

"It's on December 20th to the 24th. And we are not _supposedly_ planning for it. We _are_ planning for it."

"Ok, next question, do you, the lovely Paris Gellar, happen to have a date?" he asked with a smirk in an overly-sarcastic tone.

"Go to hell." Paris said before turning around and flipping through the decorations book.

"I'll take that as a yes then." he yelled to her back as the other freshman girls turned back to the front, cursing themselves that Paris Gellar managed to get a date with one of the hottest guys in school.

Just as Paris turned back around, to yell some more instructions, the bell rang signaling the end of their "free period." A period often reserved for clubs and making up work. "You guys better be ready next week with some flyers and posters!" she shouted at the passing students as they left the classroom.

"So Paris, sounds like you already have a date." Rory said with a smirk.

"Point, Gilmore?"

Rory laughed, "So, do you like Jake?"

Paris looked up at her as she looked around the desks for her books, "No, he's an arrogant asshole just like the rest of them."

"Well didn't he just ask you to go to the carnvial?"

Paris shook her head with narrowed eyes, "No, boys like that don't ask girls like me. They also don't ask three weeks in advance."

"What makes you say that?" Rory asked, not getting her point.

"Hello, look around. Do you see any of the top ten percent of our class hanging around with football players like Jake and Tristan." Paris's tone dripping with sarcasm. She started to walk around the classroom a bit. After a few seconds she started to get fed up, "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BOOKS!" she said in her normal angry tone.

Rory let out a laugh as he glanced out the door, "Umm, Paris?"

"What?" she looked at Rory with narrowed, angry eyes.

"I think he was serious."

"Who was serious? What the hell are you talking about?" Paris asked. She was starting to get mad, she couldn't find her books anywhere and Rory was being as thickheaded as ever.

"Jake, I think he was serious when he asked you."

"Rory," Paris said, talking with her hands now, "we went over this already. He was joking. He was being an asshole and messing with my mind. Now will you please help me find my damn books before I'm late for class!"

Rory laughed again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!" Paris screamed as she stormed around the room.

"Uhh, Paris?"

"WHAT?"

"Jake is at the door," Rory took a breath, "holding your books."

Paris looked at the door, daggers shooting from her eyes. "Hey babe." Jake said once Paris was heading towards him. "I thought, since we're together now, that I'd take your books to class for you."

Paris ripped her books from his embrace, "We are not together!" she shouted as she quickly made her way to her next class, trying to beat the late bell that was due to ring in a few seconds.

Rory had followed Paris out of the classroom and was standing next to Jake, watching her storm off. Rory let out a slight laugh as she began to make her way to class.

"You think it'll take all three weeks to convince her that I was serious?" Jake asked Rory with a half-smile.

"Yep, and then some." Rory said with a grin as she turned down the hallway, late to her next class.

**888888888888888888**

Trevor watched as Rory walked into the cafeteria and made her way to her usual table. He watched as she sat down and laughed as she said something to Paris. He watched her run her fingers through her hair, getting it out of her face.

"Trev,"

Trevor couldn't seem to get Rory out of his head lately. They were just friends, always had been, but lately he'd been feeling a little more for her. He started worrying about what he looked like when she was around, and whether what he was saying was stupid or perverted. He started noticing her, and the littler things she did.

"Trev,"

He started noticing the way she twirled her hair on her finger when she was really interested in what you were saying. He noticed that she played with her necklace when she was nervous, and that she-

"TREVOR!" Jake yelled into Trevor's ear, tearing him from his thoughts of Rory.

"What man?" he said, turning to him.

Jake noticed where he was just looking and nudged him, "You diggin' Gellar too?" he said with raised eyebrows.

Trevor looked to him with no expression and when he realized what he had just said he jumped out of his skin, "WHAT? Hell, no!"

"What? Dude, she's so hot."

"Physcotic is more like it."

"Well, I think it's hot." Jake replied as she took a bite of his sandwich. "Get this," he said with a smirk, his sandwich still half-chewed inside his mouth, "I asked her to the winter carnival today, and she totally skitzed. She thought I was kidding and flipped out on me." he said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh yeah?" Trevor said with a laugh.

"Yeah, she told me to go to hell."

Trevor laughed as she gulped down some of his water. "So she thinks you're kidding with her?"

"Yeah," Jake smiled as he looked over at Paris.

"And are you?"

Jake tore his gaze from Paris and looked at his friend, "Well I was at first," he said truthfully, "but now, I kinda want her."

"You kind of want her?" Trevor repeated him, trying to make sense of it all.

"Yeah, I mean she's hot, and smart. I think if she stops thinking of me as just an asshole, then we'd have fun together."  
Trevor nodded, "You're screwed up man." he said with a smirk.

"Just wait, when I'm through, she'll be begging _me_ to go to the carnival." he said, taking the last bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, I'm sure." Trevor said as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

"Besides, who else am I gonna go with? Everyone else is just sleezy. Call me crazy,-"

"Or gay," Trevor threw in before Jake could notice.

"-but I want a girl who's not gonna bow down to me. She's gonna give me shit until I prove to her that I'm not an total ass."

"And you want that?"

Jake looked over at Paris again, "Yeah," he shook his head, "I do."

Trevor laughed, "Whatever man."

Jake looked back at Trevor, "Oh yeah, who're you gonna take then? Ol' trusty Rory?"

Trevor's face got serious, "I don't know dude."

"Cause you know, Tristan will be back by then," he said, giving Trevor a warning look.

"Yeah I know." Trevor shrugged.

"So what're you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Trevor shook his head as he looked back at Rory, "I don't know."


	14. Chapter 14 Don't Let Her Wander

**Chapter 14 - Don't Let Her Wander**

"Tristan?" His grandfather called up the grand staircase of his home, "Tristan?"

"What?" he yelled back downstairs from the comfort of his own bed.

"You have a phone call."

"Who is it?" his voice was strained from the yelling back and forth all week.

"She didn't say, but she wishes to speak with you. Will you just pick up the phone!" Tristan's ears perked up when he heard the word _she_. Was it her? Was Rory calling to check up on him? He thought she would, she was always kind like that, despite their speaking terms.

"Hello?" he said into the phone receiver.

"Hi, Tristan?" he heard the voice say back. It was definitely not her. Rory's voice sounded like that of an angel, not the perky, whiny voice of an annoying cheerleader.

"Yeah," he said slowly, trying to place the voice on the other end.

"It's Lindsey," she said in a tone as if to say, _you should already know_, "I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. I heard you were home, so I wanted to make sure things were okay."

"Oh," he replied, no enthusiasm in his voice, "things are fine. The hip's feeling better."

"Well, that's good," Lindsey replied, trying to leave room for a conversation to evolve. Once she realized that Tristan was not going to input any fabulous conversation starters, she knew it was up to her. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Just watching TV mostly. And I've read a few books."

"Oh, well that's nice. Do you ever get bored of just sitting around all day?" she asked him.

_Sitting around all day,_ that's a nice way to put it. _See, if I were talking to Rory, she would be asking me what authors and what books, _he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes while Lindsey carried on over the phone.

"Umm... I guess, but it's not that bad."

"Oh," You didn't have to be a genius to realize that this conversation was going nowhere, so Lindsey taking the hint, said her goodbyes. "I'll call you in a couple of days," she said before she hung up.

"Oh goody." Tristan said to himself as he put the cordless phone back in its cradle. Tristan stared at the phone. It shouldn't be this hard to call a girl. He and Rory were friends, right? Of course, that's what she wanted. So why was he being such a coward? If they were friends he should be able to pick up the phone and call her, no questions asked. And she would answer, not even thinking twice about the reason he was calling, because there would be no reason. The reason would be that he just wanted to talk. That's how it _should_ be, if they were friends. So then why, why wasn't it that easy?

**8888888888888888888888888**

"So, was Brad in school today?" Lorelai asked Rory over dinner that night.

"Mom, he just got out of the hospital a few days ago." Rory said as she stuffed a fry in her mouth.

"Oh, what does he have to wait a year to go back to school or something? Is that the golden hospital rule that I missed or something?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, he just..." Rory hesitated, trying to think. She hadn't talked to Tristan in days and wasn't really sure what his plans about school were. "He'll probably be home for another week and then come to school."

"Oh, well that sucks," Lorelai deadpanned.

Rory laughed, "I actually haven't talked to him since he left the hospital," she said quickly.

"What? Why?" Lorelai's hand stopped as she lifted the french fry to her mouth, "What happened with Brad?"

"Nothing, we're friends... and I guess he just got sick of me or something." Rory said, taking a bite of her burger.

"No! Why would he think you're just friends? I mean, you kissed," Lorelai said, "and you liked it!"

Rory waited a moment before answering.

"Rory, why does he think you're friends?" Lorelai asked, her voice growing louder.

"Because, I might have told him that we were," Rory replied slowly.

Lorelai's face fell, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Well one night I stayed 2 hours after my shift and we fell asleep talking in his bed, and then the next day he went into surgery, and when he came out I didn't want things to be weird between us, so I told him that we were just friends and that I took advantage of our friendship."

Lorelai's eyes grew wide.

"I know-" Rory started to say before she was soon cut off.

"YOU FEEL ASLEEP IN HIS BED AND DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Mom, I know what you're thinking, but we were just talking. That's it, just talk-"

"YOU AND BRAD WERE IN THE SAME BED AND YOU DEPRIVED ME OF THIS VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I know Mom and I'm sorry there's just-"

"AND YOU DROPPED THE FRIENDSHIP BOMB ON HIM, _oh Rory_." she said, her face growing softer.

"Mom, I know, just stop and let me explain."

"Ror, what did he say when you dropped the 'friendship' bomb?" Lorelai asked, making air quotations.

"He said that he was going to say that same thing."

"Liar." Lorelai said under her breath.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I said, he was lying. He was just going along with what you were saying because he's just as scared as you are."

"Mom," Rory said, her features becoming softer, "what do you mean?"

"Rory, come on. You are the most genius person I know, but sometimes you can be so oblivious to what's right in front of you," Lorelai began to say. "I mean, what was it two weeks, and you knew more about this boy than Lane, and you've known her your whole life! That can only happen if you have chemistry, and he's actually interested in what you're saying. "

"Mom," Rory shrugged.

"Ror, if he knows everything about you and still wants to be with you, there's a word for it, and it's-"

"Mom-" Rory interrupted her.

"Rory, it's written all over your face. Every time you talk about him, your smile brightens, and the fact that you don't notice it just proves my point. And he's just as much a wuss as you are cause he's not saying anything either. You're both running scared and if one of you doesn't do something soon then you're gonna lose this chance. You only live once," Lorelai finished, patting her daughter on the shoulder with a hopeful smile, "Just let loose for once. Take a chance. Let go of the side and jump off the high dive, see where it takes you."

Rory opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it shortly after.

"Just take a chance. At least you'll have known that you tried and you won't spend the rest of your life asking why."

Rory stared down at her burger. Was her mom making sense? Well, for one thing, she did know a lot about him. They would spend hours just talking, mostly because there was nothing better to do, but they were talking nonetheless. She knew more about him than anyone else she knew, well maybe except for her mother, but she knew all there was to know. She knew what he loved, what annoyed him, his favorite food, favorite memories, _everything_. Rory looked down at her half-eaten meal and suddenly wasn't so hungry. Just staring at the food was making her sick. "I need to get away," she told herself as she grabbed her jacket from the foyer and went to the only place that could help her sort out her thoughts.

"Mom, I'm going to the bridge, I'll be back later." she yelled as she closed the front door behind her.

**8888888888888888888888**

Trevor paced around his room with the phone in his hand. He was going to call Tristan to check up on him, he hadn't spoken to him since he'd been home. He also hadn't spoken to him since his recent infatuation with Rory. He knew Tristan liked Rory, he was there in the hospital room with them. Infact, he was the one that pointed it out.

Trevor started to dial his number and stopped at the fifth number. He couldn't do it. He knew he was overreacting, but Trevor felt guilty for calling him up and acting like nothing had changed. Nothing between _them_ had changed, but he and Rory on the other hand. The past few days she was all he thought about. He felt as if ever since he told Tristan that he _didn't_ like her like, that he and she were just friends, suddenly his feelings toward her changed. He tried to hide it, not feel this way, but it seemed as if he jinxed himself. And Trevor felt truly sorry because he had given his best friend the green light. He told him that he didn't feel anything for her, not that Tristan was ever asking his permission. He knew he would be screwing things up, between all of them, but he just couldn't seem to shake these new feelings.

He'd done it, he dialed Tristan's number. After the third ring, he'd given up hope and was just about to hang up when he heard someone answer.

"Hello?" he heard echo out of the phone receiver.

"Hey man, how ya been?" Trevor asked, lifting the phone back to his mouth

Tristan smiled when he realized it was Trevor, "Ah, I'm doing okay. I'm back home now."

"Yeah I heard. How long until you're back to school?"

"Well, I'm home the rest of this week and next, but on that following Monday I'll be back."

"Hmm."

"I actually can't wait. I need to get out and do something. This bed is killin' me."

Trevor laughed, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I've been using crutches lately, but I just want to go do something." Tristan sighed.

"Well, once you get back to school we'll party and shit."

"Really?" Tristan said as a grin slowly made its way to his face.

"Hell yeah."

"So, how have you been? How's school and stuff?" Tristan asked, shifting topics.

"I'm doing okay. School pretty much sucks, but hey, what else is new." Trevor replied.

Tristan laughed and shifted the phone to his other ear.

"Hey, you know there's that winter carnival thing soon. People are starting to plan for that."

"Oh yeah?" Tristan said into the phone.

"Yeah. Jake was telling me today how he asked Paris to go with him and she told him to go to hell."

"Yeah, well, that's Paris," Tristan said with a smirk, "and since when does Jake dig Paris? I thought he was with that tramp Brittany?"

Trevor laughed, "Dude that was so long ago...he broke that off a while ago. Right after your accident, I think."

"Oh, and this Paris thing... this is new?"

"Yeah, he told me today he was joking at first, but now he's really into her."

"Over the course of a day?"

Trevor laughed, "Yeah well, that's Jake."

"I guess if you really like someone, you fall fast." Tristan said softer than intended, Rory coming to mind.

As Trevor listened he couldn't help but think of Rory, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Tristan looked at the clock next to him on his nightstand. "Sorry man, but I've got to get going. The grandfather is gonna be home soon with dinner."

"Alright, catch ya later bro."

"Bye Trev," Tristan said before pressing the off button. Just as he hung up the phone, the maid came into his room, telling him that dinner was served. Tristan grabbed his crutches and made his way to the dining room to find his grandfather already sitting down.

"So how long are mom and dad gone?" he asked as he laid his crutches on the floor and sat down in his chair.

Janlan took a deep breath before speaking, "Unfortunately, I talked to them today and your father said that he has some business to attend to in London. So they are flying from the islands straight to England and they will be there for the month."

Tristan shrugged, "Well, that doesn't surprise me." he said, his face falling, "So then they're away for Christmas then?" he asked.

"Yes, they are. But I told them that I will continue to stay here with you until they come home, whenever that may be." he said, sounding disgusted. He was disappointed that his own son could treat his grandson like this. They were supposed to be a family. Families don't desert their children for two months without even a phone call.

"I'm sorry Tristan," he said sincerely, knowing that Tristan knew exactly what he was apologizing for.

"No, it's okay. I didn't expect them to come home anytime soon anyway." he said looking down at his plate.

Janlan nodded and took a bite. "I went to the hospital today," he said, changing subjects.

Tristan looked up curiously, "Why?"

"Your nurse called me, what was her name again?"

"Delia."

"Yes, lovely woman, well anyhow, Delia called me and said I forgot to fill out a form so I had to go back."

"Oh," Tristan said, playing with his food.

"And I saw your other friend there, Rory is her name," he said, putting down his fork, "yes, well she said that she hopes you are doing well and are back to school soon."

Tristan nodded.

"She also said that if you needed anything at all, feel free to call her or stop by the hospital."

Tristan looked at his grandfather for a long time before turning to his plate and taking a bite. He didn't say anything, just continued to eat.

"She's a nice girl Tristan," his grandfather told him. Tristan looked down at his plate and took another bite. After a moment, Janlan looked his grandson in the eyes, "don't let her wander off too far." he said softly.

Tristan just nodded again and the rest of the dinner was spent eating in a comfortable silence.


	15. Chapter 15 Are We Back To That?

**Chapter 15 - Are We Back To That?**

Rory sat in her desk, staring out the window. She replayed bits and pieces of the last past week in her head. It had gone quickly, a little too quickly. The people around her were changing, and she was beginning to take notice. Paris was slowly letting her guard down, whether she wanted to or not, her comebacks were coming back slower and not as witty as they once were. And suddenly her cheeks began to redden whenever Jake walked into a room. Trevor was acting differently too. He seemed to be around much more. They were always close, but lately he almost seemed _clingy_ in a way. She knew that wasn't the right word, but she just couldn't think of any other word to describe it. He called a lot more, inviting her to parties and such. He even stopped by the hospital once in a while, just to say hi. Rory always seemed to brush it off thinking it was senior year and he was just wanting to hang out before time runs out, but needless to say, it was still out of the ordinary.

She glanced out the window and her eyes landed on a little pond in the courtyard. As she began to fall into a light daydream, she heard a familiar name that brought her back to reality.

"Tristan," she heard someone whisper, "he's coming back this Monday."

"Really?" she heard the annoying girl behind her ask.

"Yeah, and I hear he's lookin' better than ever."

Rory looked back to her textbook. Tristan was coming back next week. He was coming back in four days. Four days. That was it, and then he'd be back to harassing her and calling her Mary. Or maybe not. Maybe it'd be different. She hadn't talked to him since he left the hospital, she'd only talked to his grandfather, but she told him that Tristan was free to call her anytime. She knew his grandfather was her out. She would be too chicken to call him herself, but if his grandfather gave him the message, then maybe he'd stop by. Of course he didn't. _Maybe mom was right_, Rory thought to herself, _maybe we're both running scared_.

**888888888888888888888888**

It seemed like just another normal day, that was, until Rory got to lunch. She walked in to find Jake sitting in _her_ normal seat, next to Paris.

"What's this?" she asked, motioning between the two.

Paris looked up, her eyes narrowed, "Well, bonehead here won't get up. I told him that was your seat but he just sat there grinning like an idiot." she told Rory.

"Oh, well then," Rory replied as she sat in the seat across from Jake.

"I'll be right back." Paris said getting up, "and when I come back, I hope to find you gone." she glared at Jake.

Once Paris was gone, Rory looked up at Jake. "So, why are you here?"

He pointed at himself, as if to say _who me?_ "Well, since Paris wasn't going to take the initiative to invite me, I thought I'd invite myself over."

"Hmm," Rory said, reviewing this in her head. She shook her head in confusion, "You really like her that much?"

Jake grinned.

"Weirdo." she said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey, at least I'm not crushin' on Trevor. I mean, come on."

Rory looked up, her eyes wide, "Who said I liked Trevor?"

Jake leaned back in his seat.

"Where'd you head that?" Rory asked, her tone getting more stern.

Once he saw that she was not kidding he raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, it was a joke, chill."

Rory looked back down to her food and unwrapped her sandwich. _She liked Trevor? Why the heck would Jake think that? Trevor was the one becoming more clingy, not her._ Rory shook her head, trying to rid herself of disturbing thoughts.

"So, who are you going to go to the carnival with?" Jake asked Rory once she looked up from her food.

Rory shrugged, "I don't know."

Jake nodded, "Oh," he replied, not really knowing what to say. He knew Trevor and Tristan _both_ liked Rory, but he still didn't know who she liked.

"Come on, you know." he said grinning, trying to coax it out of her.

Rory met his gaze, a small smirk appearing of her face, "No, I really don't," she said.

"Fine then. Who do you _want_ to go with to the carnival?"

Rory laughed, "Even if I knew who I wanted to go with, what makes you think that I would tell you of all people?" she asked with a grin.

Jake clutched his heart in mock hurt, "That hurts Gilmore, really it does."

Rory laughed and took a swig of her water.

"The question is, why _wouldn't_ you tell me? I mean," he paused, thinking of what to say, "what have I ever done to you over the years that would label me as untrustworthy?"

"Umm, how about, you have had a different girlfriend every week for the last three years," she said with a smirk.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Rory, look around, who doesn't."

Rory leaned back in her chair, "Fine, how about the fact that you've never been the first one to say hello."

"I never wanted to interrupt you while you were studying. You may not know this, but when you are in the zone you get this face, this determined face, which has the words 'screw you' written all over it," he replied with a smirk.

"And look what good it did me," she said motioning to him, "you're still here."

"That was harsh, real harsh." Jake said as Paris made her way back to the table.

"You're still here, damn." Paris said as she sat back down.

"Now that's no way to greet you're boyfriend," Jake grinned.

Paris's face quickly drained all its color, looking like she was going to be sick.

"You okay Paris?" Rory asked.

"WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!" she turned to Jake and said sternly.

Ignoring her comment, Jake started to rise from his seat, "You feel alright babe? I'll go get you a water. Aquafina? Poland Springs?" he asked as he backed up, "Ah, screw it, I'll just get both," he said as he turned and walked off, a huge grin plastered on his face.

**88888888888888888888888**

Rory stood at her locker, packing her backpack with the books she'd need for homework. As she pushed her bio textbook towards the back she felt the presence of someone else lingering next to her.

"Hey," she heard coming from the other side of her locker. Rory closed her locker, slipping her backpack onto her back, finally catching sight of Trevor.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked as they both made their way towards the doors.

"Nothing really, you staying after today?" he asked her, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Yeah, Paris is holding another meeting about the whole carnival thing," Rory said sighing, "they really shouldn't call the paper a voluntary activity, cause when you have someone like Paris running it, it's anything BUT voluntary."

Trevor let out a light nervous laugh, "The carnival, huh?"

"Yeah, it should be fun, god knows Paris will make sure it is," Rory continued to talk as she turned down a different hallway.

"Yeah, speaking of the carnival, do you want to go?" he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Rory looked over to Trevor. So this was it, this was the reason he'd been acting so weird lately. He just didn't want to show up at the carnival alone. She quickly glanced him over, noticing the little beads of sweat forming around his temples. She didn't know why he was so nervous, they usually just went to these kind of things together anyway, no questions asked.

"Umm, sure," she replied, turning down another hallway. She didn't know why but she found herself somewhat disappointed. Whether it was because she didn't want to go the meeting, or the wrong boy was asking her to the carnival, she didn't know.

Trevor looked relieved, "Ok then," he said smiling, "it'll be fun. It's next week right?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah, starting on Friday," she said as she stopped at a classroom.

"Well, I'll talk to you later then," he said as he grabbed her in an awkward hug. Rory was surprised, and before she had any time to react, Trevor had already pulled away and was halfway down the hall.

"Gilmore, you're late." Paris said to her as she walked in. Rory was still trying to figure out what had just happened. So, she was going to the carnival with Trevor. And now, just outside, _what was that?_ She thought to herself.

"Gilmore." Paris said, "Rory, hello... come on, we have work to do."

Rory shook her head, snapping back to reality, "Yeah, what are we working on here?" she asked, pointing to some posters, getting down to work.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Tristan walked hesitantly into the hospital that Sunday. Today was his scheduled check-up and he would find out whether or not he would be going to school the next day. He 'crutched' over to the front desk and smiled when he saw Delia.

"Well hey stranger," Delia said, looking up with a smile.

"Hey," Tristan replied.

"You here for your check-up?"

"Yeah, my grandfather told me I was supposed to come today."

"Okay," she said as she typed into her computer. "Yeah, you're a little early..." Delia trailed off as she looked up to see Tristan staring straight ahead. He looked like a deer in headlights, silent and still. Delia turned her head to see what he was looking at. She smiled when she saw Rory talking to a patient in the waiting room, directly align to his gaze.

"Umm...Tristan?" she said, trying to get his attention before Rory looked up and noticed him staring at her.

Tristan jumped out of his skin when he felt someone hit his shoulder. He soon calmed down when he realized it was just Delia trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, what?" he asked, trying to act as if nothing happened.

"I said you're a little early. You may have to wait a few minutes."

"Umm...sure," he said, his gaze falling on _her_ yet again.

"Have you talked to her since you left?" he heard Delia ask him.

"What?" he said, focusing back on what was in front of him.

"I said, have you talked to her since you left?" she asked, her voice getting softer.

Tristan looked down and shook his head no.

"Tristan, it's been like two weeks. Why didn't you call her? What the hell is your problem, I told you not to wait too long."

"I freaked out, okay?" he whispered, waving his hand around, trying to get Delia to lower her voice.

Delia stepped back, she didn't expect Tristan to reply so fast, and so truthfully. Usually she had to beat it out of him.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I...don't know," he said back.

"Come on, you know. Now just tell me..."

"I was...scared, I guess. I mean," he nervously ran a hand through his hair. Tristan couldn't believe that he, known playboy to all, was standing there in a hospital confessing his feelings about another girl to his only trustworthy friend, who just happened to be a middle-aged woman nurse. He took a deep breath and continued, "I was all ready to tell her that the night she stayed over was one of the best nights of my life..." he said slowly. Tristan looked up at the ceiling before he kept talking, "AND WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "We just talked. That's it. Just talking. Usually I can't stand to listen to a chick talk for more than two minutes. Usually it doesn't even take two minutes. But now, with her," he said, glancing at Rory, "it's different. She doesn't give a damn what I think. It's like, what she does, she does it for herself, not to prove anything to anyone. And I..." he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I just..."

"Tristan," Delia practically whispered.

"I fell for her." he mumbled softly. Delia looked at him with a pained face. She felt sorry for him. He just looked so confused, and so helpless. She didn't know why. All Tristan had to do was go over and tell that to Rory and she'd be his in two seconds flat. So why, why was he making this so difficult.

"Tristan, why don't you try telling her that."

He looked up at her, his face filled with worry. "I can't," he told her.

"And why can't you?"

"I...I just can't, okay?"

Delia opened her mouth to reply when suddenly she heard someone shouting Tristan's name.

"Tristan," the doctor said again.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I can see you now." he replied as he flipped through some pages on a clip board. Tristan grabbed hold of his crutches and followed the doctor down the hall, giving Delia a look before passing her. Rory turned just in time to see a blonde on crutches slowly making his way towards her.

"Tristan," she said as he came closer.

"Hey Mare," he said softly before shrugging and hanging his head.

"What are-?" Rory began to say but never got to finish because he just kept walking. He'd walked right past her only saying two words. Two words was all it took, and somehow he left Rory breathless.

**888888888888888888888**

Rory walked back to her desk, quickly downed the rest of her coffee, and then went back to work. She typed into her computer for the next half-hour straight. _Had he left already?_ she asked herself. She hadn't seen Tristan come back at all, but then again, she hadn't seen the doctor either.

"Hey, did everyone sign in and out on this?" she asked Delia, holding up the sign-in sheet that patients were supposed to sign.

"Is that you supposed to be asking me if Tristan left yet?" Delia asked, her eyes narrowing at Rory.

"No, it's supposed to mean, did everyone sign in and out on this sheet..."

Delia wheeled over to Rory's desk. "Yes," she replied, "and no, Tristan did not leave yet." she said with a smirk as she wheeled back to her own desk.

"Oh," Rory mouthed, turning back to her computer. About ten minutes later, Rory felt someone hovering and looked up to see Tristan signing himself out.

"Hey," she said, looking up at him from her seat.

"Hey," Tristan replied, signing his name on the clipboard.

"How're you doing? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Yeah, I know. I'm okay, the hip's getting better." he looked at her, his eyes getting lost in hers.

"Oh," Rory quickly glanced down at her hands and then back up, "So, when are you coming back to school?" Rory asked as if she hadn't already known.

"Tomorrow, actually," he replied, looking to his watch, "I better go, I'll see you at school Mare." he said as he turned to leave.

"Are we back to that?"

Tristan smirked, it was the first time she'd seen him smirk in a while, "You better believe it," he said before pushing the door open with the end of his crutch.

"Yeah, okay." Rory answered, her voice getting lower as he moved farther and farther away, "bye." Rory turned back to her computer, staring at the screen in front of her. Tomorrow. He was coming back tomorrow. She could already feel the butterflies in the stomach starting to flutter. He was coming back tomorrow, and she already had a date for the carnival. With his best friend. Things ought to get interesting.


	16. Chapter 16 Bruised

**Chapter 16- Bruised**

Rory walked into school on Monday morning with a giant cup of coffee in her hand. She struggled as she leveled her coffee on top of her books and tried to open her locker at the same time. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she felt someone grab her coffee and books out of her right hand. "Thanks Tri-" she turned to say but quickly recovered, "-revor."

"No problem." Trevor replied as he leaned against the wall of lockers.

"So, what's up?" Rory asked as she placed books inside her locker and took others out.

"Nothing much. Tristan's back," Trevor said, watching Rory as he talked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he's walking around here on crutches somewhere."

"Well, that's good he's using the crutches. Or else he'd be in a lot of pain tonight." Rory said knowingly as she closed her locker and took her coffee back.

Trevor laughed, "Yeah, but part of me tells me he's using the crutches to get the girls," he said grinning, "you know, that whole injured act."

Rory faked a laugh, "Yeah, I see it all the time," she said taking a sip of her coffee. Trevor led Rory to his locker, which just happened to be smack-dab in the center of a group of jocks, all dressed in their varsity sweaters. There was obviously some sort of game today.

"Hey guys." Trevor said as he walked to his locker and turned his combination. As Rory made her way to Trevor's side she earned a couple of nods and eyebrow raises. She leaned her back against the wall and noticed Tristan a few sweaters down. He was leaning on his crutches, staring at the ground, as an overly made up cheerleader walked up to him.

"Hey Tristan." she said, brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Hey Lindsey," Tristan replied, no expression on his face. Rory hadn't noticed she was staring, so when Trevor nudged her she jumped.

"You ready?" he asked, gesturing towards a classroom door.

"Uh, yeah," Rory said as she took another sip of her coffee. As they walked through the group, Rory eyes fell on Tristan again. She watched as Lindsey tried way too hard to flirt. He wasn't into girls like her. She knew that, he'd told her. Knowing all this, and still watching them, Rory found her stomach knotting, she felt herself getting... jelous?

Once they left the crowd Rory glanced back one last time and saw Tristan look her way. He quickly turned his head once he saw her watching him. Tristan's hands shot deep into his pockets out of habit.

"So Tris, you going to the carnival?" he heard Lindsey asked. _Ugh, was she still there? _He groaned to himself.

"Umm, I didn't know we were having one," he lied, stalling for time. He knew Lindsey was prying for a date, but he didn't want to give in, not yet, not until he knew _who_ was available.

"Oh," Lindsey let out a high, obnoxious giggle, "of course, silly. Everyone's going," she hinted at him.

"Everyone, huh?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we're all going," Lindsey said, motioning to everyone around her.

"Oh really? Who all with?"

"Well, Eric is going with Leah, Jake is going with Paris-"

"Paris?" Tristan asked in fake disbelief.

"Yup. I don't know why, I mean, Paris? Ew. But anyway, Jake and Paris, Derek and Jennifer, Trevor and Rory-"

"Rory?" he asked, this time hurt in his voice.

"Yeah, again, don't ask," she said, her voice dripping with disgust, "So everyone's going-"

"Huh, well I guess I'll have to buy myself some tickets." Tristan said as he straightened up on his crutches, getting ready to leave.

"Uh, of course," Lindsey replied, her tone growing worried. _He was supposed to have asked me by now..._

"I'll catch you later," Tristan said before turning and making his way to class.

"Yeah, bye." Lindsey said, as Tristan walked away leaving her standing there alone in the sea of blue letterman sweaters and khaki pants.

**8888888888888888888**

"Ah, Mr. DuGrey, I've been expecting you."

"Very well sir." Tristan said as he slowly made his way into homeroom that morning.

"How's your injury?" his teacher asked with a concerned look.

"Getting better every day," Tristan replied in a formal tone.

Rory looked up from her seat near the back of the class, she rolled her eyes once she heard Tristan talking with the teacher. He only uses that stuck-up, knowing tone with adults.

"Well, take your seat and we shall get started." Tristan nodded and made his way to his normal seat, in the back corner of the room. He kept his gaze on Rory as he got closer and closer.

"Mary," he nodded as he passed her and sat in his seat. Rory looked up to see Tristan smirking at her.

"Tristan," she replied. Rory took a deep breath. He was back. All that worrying and anticipation as to what he would say was done. As she got lost in her thoughts as to if he would talk about the hospital, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What?" she said as she turned in her seat.

"I was just wondering if I could have the notes."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Tristan, you want three weeks worth of notes?"

"Well you've got to start somewhere right?"

"Why don't you just ask someone else, or ask the teacher?"

Tristan smirked, "Because I like the way you dot your i's with little hearts. And the way you doodle my name all over your notebook is just so adorable," he said with a smirk and roll of his eyes.

Rory turned back around in her seat, "Drop dead." she replied, shaking her head, a grin slowly making its way to her face.

"For you, anything." he said as he leaned back in his seat, a cocky smirk glued to his face.

Rory looked straight ahead, trying to pay attention to the lesson. But slowly her thoughts of geometry started to merge into thoughts of Tristan. She wondered what his thoughts of the carnival were. He had to have heard about it by now, and he'd eventually find out that she was going with Trevor. As Rory looked up, copying what was written on the board, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. _Maybe, I should've waited to answer Trevor._

**88888888888888888888888**

Rory made her way into the lunchroom, lunch and books in hands. Little did she know not only one, but two sets of eyes were watching her.

Tristan set his crutches down on the floor next to his seat and caught Trevor's eyes following Rory across the lunchroom. Jake noticed Tristan about to open his mouth to snap, causing him in to intervene.

"Tristan, how's the hip?" he asked loudly, trying to get Trevor's attention as well.

"Uh," Tristan looked from Trevor to Jake, "fine. Just fine," he said looking down at his lunch.

"That's good. Are you gonna be able to play baseball this spring?" he asked again, not letting Tristan turn the conversation.

"I don't know, it depends what my doctor says."

"Oh, that'll suck if you don't, then we'll get killed."

"Yeah man, you totally have to do it this year." Trevor added, recieving a dirty look from Tristan. Taking note of this, Trevor brushed it off, he was probably just pissed about the hip and football season.

"So," Tristan said, picking up his sandwich, "I've been hearing a lot about the carnival."

Jake looked up, his eyes wide. He started panicking, not wanting Trevor to state the obvious, who his date was, Jake started babbling. "Yeah, I asked Paris. Although, I still think that she doesn't believe me. She thinks that I'm being an asshole and kidding," Tristan raised his eyebrows, amazed at how fast Jake was talking, "Yeah, but I've told her that I was serious, and I really want to take her, but no. She just won't listen-"

"Jake, dude" Trevor said, "take a breath."

Jake let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry man."

"So," Tristan started, giving Jake the evil eye, "who're you taking Trev?"

Trevor looked up, "Who me?"

Tristan rolled his eyes, "No, the other dipshit checking out Rory Gilmore." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jake started to shift in his seat, he really didn't want a fight to break out or anything. He knew Tristan had a bad temper. Plus he still had a bruise from the last fight he broke up for Tristan.

"Listen, Tristan," Trevor said calmly.

"No, don't_ Tristan_ me. Dude, I told you," he said, dropping his sandwich.

"Tristan, we're friends. You know how we are, we go to everything together." Trevor tried to reason. He glanced at Rory quickly, hoping she didn't turn around.

"No, don't bullshit me. I saw the way you looked at her before. You like her," Tristan said, picking up his crutches, "You like her and you asked her-"

"Tris- come on man-"

"No, I told you two weeks ago, and you told me to go for it. You said she was a like a sister to you, you lying son of a-"

"Dude, it's just a carnival, I-"

"No," he said, standing up, "I can't believe you. I told you I liked her, I told you I was serious about her, I told you..." Tristan started to trail off. "And then you go behind my back and ask her. I mean, I know she's not mine, but come on Trev." he said, his eyes, surprisingly hurt, "You told me to-"

"Tristan, come on." Trevor started to rise from his seat.

"You know," Tristan said turning around, "I expected this from Eric, and everyone one else, but you, you were the last person I thought would do this."

Jake stood from his chair, not knowing whether to follow Tristan or not.

"Ah shit," Trevor said as he sat back down. He looked up to see Tristan leaving the lunchroom. Trevor quickly glanced back at Rory, her back still turned to him, not hearing a thing.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Tristan skipped into the hall, his crutches leading his every step. He went outside and sat on the bench, waiting for the bus to pick him up. Ten minutes later he heard footsteps becoming louder with each step.

"Hey man," Jake said as she sat down.

"Hey," Tristan replied.

"I know you're pissed about Trevor but-"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Tristan said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"He can have her. What good is it gonna do anyway, I mean... what, he's gonna lay off and tell me I can have her and then she'll hate me anyway cause she thinks I'm just another asshole who wants to get in her pants."

"Well..." Jake hesitated, "aren't you?"

Tristan let out a laugh and then became serious, "At first, but then... I got to know her, like really know her, and-"

Jake smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's how it is with Paris and me. She's my only one," he said clutching his heart.

Tristan looked to Jake, not sure whether he was serious or kidding, "Yeah, I bet," he said with a smirk.

Jake started to laugh, but quickly stopped when Tristan's fist hit his upper arm.

"Ow man, what the hell?" He said shifting over, "now that's gonna bruise."

Tristan smirked, "Yeah well, that's what you get. Not telling me about Trevor and Rory...what the hell were you thinking?" he said with a slight grin.

"Well I thought I was saving myself from getting beaten, but now I guess not." Jake said as he rubbed his arm. When the bell rang, Jake looked to the school; "Come on man, Ms. Kay is a bitch when I'm late."

Tristan grabbed his crutches and headed back into the school. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Rory at her locker.

"Dude, let's go." Jake said, pushing him further into the hall. Just as Tristan passed Rory, she turned and almost walked right into him.

"Oh, sorry Tristan," she said, trying to manouver around him.

"Mary," he nodded with a smirk. Jake watched the two and shook his head. He pushed Tristan from the back, "Don't even man." he said with a smirk as he kept walking.


	17. Chapter 17 Charity Booths

**Chapter 17 - Charity Booths**

Paris stood at her locker reciting World War II facts to herself. She had a test next period and she was trying to prepare when suddenly she felt someone grabbing her books out of her hands.

"Leave me alone," she said, not even bothering to look away from her locker.

"Paris, honey, it looked like you were struggling so I just thought I'd help you out."

Paris put on a fake smile and turned to stare Jake straight in the eye, "Jake, _honey,_" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm fine, now give me my books back before I'm late." she said glaring at him.

Jake's smile softened as he shifted her books from one hand to the other. "You really don't get this boyfriend thing, do you? I mean, me being the boyfriend, I'm supposed to walk you to class, carry your books, hold the door, that kind of stuff."

"Boyfriend thing, huh?"

Jake smiled, maybe she was coming around. "Yeah," he said.

"Ok," Paris nodded, "well then you being my boyfriend and all, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything." he replied with stars in his eyes.

"Well then," Paris said in a sweet voice, before getting cross, "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" she finished with daggers shooting out of her eyes.

Jake looked down in defeat as Paris took her books from his hands and stalked off. "Damn," he mumbled to himself before he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Jake turned around to find Tristan looking at him.

"Hey man," Tristan greeted him.

"Hey," Jake replied, sounding sad.

"What's wrong with you?" Tristan nudged him.

"Nothing, just Paris."

Tristan nodded, "Did she dump you?"

Just then Jake smiled, "Nah, she's not getting rid of me that easily." he said as he began walking down the hall.

"So...do you think she'll ever give in and let you take her to the carnival? Or will she just file a restraining order?"

Jake measured the chances in his mind, "Hmm, that's a toughie," he said, rubbing his chin.

Tristan laughed, "Dude, that's a problem."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Hey, Paris may be a tough cookie to crack, but at least I'm not fighting over some girl with my best friend."

Tristan's jaw tightened, "We're not fighting."

"Fine, then you're trying to out-do each other. And that's not much better."

"Rory's great and everything, but I'm not gonna sit around and wait for her to get tired of Trevor and then decide she wants me. I've moved on."

Jake nodded and Tristan tried to convince himself that were true. He was gonna move on. Tristan DuGrey was not gonna be the one left hanging. He couldn't, because with Rory he knew he'd be waiting forever. And what was more pathetic was that he _would_ wait for her. But no more, if she wanted Trevor, then that was just fine.

**888888888888888888888888888**

Tristan made his way slowly into homeroom the next morning. He has trying to handle his books and crutches at the same time, which surprisingly, was harder than it looked.

"Here, I'll help." he heard someone say from behind as he felt the books being taken from him.

"Thanks," Tristan replied, turning his head thinking it was just some random girl in his class, but did a double-take when it was Rory. "Th-thanks Mare."

Rory smiled. After a minute he still hadn't looked away. She laughed slightly, "Umm, Tris, are you gonna move sometime today?"

"Huh? What?" Tristan shook his head. Once her comment registered in his head he turned back around, "Uh, yeah sorry." and he made his way to his desk. After he sat he looked up to see Rory coming down the aisle and placing his books on her desk.

"Thanks."

"Yup," she replied as she passed him and sat in her seat.

Tristan was halfway through turning to talk to Rory, when the teacher started talking. "Settle down everyone!" he heard him say as he faced front in his seat. "Okay, quiet!" The class got silent before the teacher continued, "as you all know, this Friday is the start of the winter carnival. If you buy tickets in advance, you save a couple of bucks. Is anyone interested?" he said, referring to a flyer in his hand. Small side chatter started to fill the room and Mr. Jenkins took it as a no. "Okay, fine. If anyone wants a flyer, just come up here and take one. If not, you have 10 minutes until we start the lesson." he said, turning back to the other piles of papers on his desk.

"So," Tristan said, resuming his turned position in his seat, "the winter carnival, I hear you're going with Trevor." he said with his brows raised.

Rory shrugged, "Yeah, we always go to these kind of things together."

"Oh, do you?" Tristan questioned.

"Yeah." Rory said glancing up from her notebook and then back down to write.

"So, you and him, you're just friends?" Tristan asked. It came out more like an accusation than a question.

"Yes Tristan, me and Trevor are just friends. He's like a brother." Rory said, keeping her head down.

Tristan started to turn in his seat but stopped mid-way, "That's not what he thinks." he said softly, but loud enough to know that Rory heard it.

When Rory lifted her head and was staring straight at Tristan's back. _That's not what he thinks,_ "what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked herself. But before she could ask Tristan, Mr. Jenkins rose from his desk and started to teach.

**8888888888888888888**

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" Paris shouted as she stood in the front of the room. As the rambunctious group of teenagers settled down, Paris began to speak again. "Ok, so as you all know the carnival starts tomorrow night and everything needs to be ready. I have a sign up sheet at the front of the room and each and every person in here must sign up at least once to take a shift at our charity booth. Paris took and breath and was about to begin speaking when she saw a hand shoot up in the back.

"What? You in the back... what do you want?" she asked, not seeing who it was.

"Well," and with one word Paris knew who was asking the question, "I was just wondering what our charity booth was? A kissing booth, perhaps?" You could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, Jake," Paris rapidly shook her head, "we are not hosting a kissing booth. That is trashy and just..." Paris couldn't think of the word, "we're just not doing it ok?"

"Please Paris, I'm sure it'd make a lot of money." she heard Jake beg from the back of the room.

"NO!" she was starting to get enraged, "Kissing booths are a sad excuse for a charity booth. It was invented for pathetic high school kids with raging hormones who are too immature to deal with them. So no, we are not getting a booth. We will be holding a perfectly classy 50/50 raffle and the winner gets to pick the charity they want to donate to."

Jake rose his eyebrows in disbelief, "You really think a group of 'hormone raging' high school kids are going to donate money to a raffle that they won't even get the prize money for?"

"Yes, because god knows we have enough of it in this town, I think you can part with 10 bucks for one night, you sorry little trust fund babies."

Rory looked at Paris and could tell she was about to start on another rant, "Umm, Paris?" she asked, trying to intervene.

"What Gilmore?"

"Why don't we just pass the sign-up sheet around and prepare more for the carnival." she said, getting up and grabbing the papers from Paris.

"Fine, whatever." Paris replied as she opened a folder on her desk and leafed through some more papers. About ten minutes later the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. "Okay, everyone better be here tomorrow at 5:30 to make sure everything is a go at the carnival. And if any of you even think of being 'fashionably late' then I will force you to work the hotdog booth all night, and believe me, it will be hell." After everyone left, Paris cleaned up her books as Rory gathered papers together next to her.

"So...umm... great meeting Paris. You sure told them."

"They make me sick." Paris spat.

"Well tomorrow's the carnival and then afterward it will all be done and its Christmas."

Paris sighed, "Yeah, whatever."

Rory looked up and saw Paris frowning. "So, uh... who are you going with to the carnival?"

"No one."

"So after everything you're still not gonna let Jake take you?"

"Why should I? He's an ass."

Rory smiled, "but he's an ass that likes you."

Paris looked up and saw Rory grinning, "I highly doubt that, it's probably some stupid bet. It always is, I mean, _She's All That, 10 Things I Hate About You, Not Another Teen Movie, _it's all the same shit."

"No Paris, I think he really likes you."

"And why would you think that?"

"Cause he told me."

Paris's eyes widened, "He told you that?"

"Yeah, and he was dead serious."

"Yeah, well, I don't think so. I'll just drive over myself, I have to check everything first anyway."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you do know that he's gonna find you there, whether you like it or not." she said as she picked up her books and walked out.

"Yeah," Paris smiled to herself.

**88888888888888888888888888**

Tristan couldn't wait to get home. The day was finally over and all he wanted was to go home and sleep. His hip was killing him and he was tired. Tristan closed his locker and turned to leave the school when he heard his name being called.

"Tristan!" he turned around and found himself face to face with Lindsey.

"Hey Lindsey."

"Where are you going?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Home." Tristan answered expressionless.

"Oh," Lindsey replied, "well, so, the carnival is tomorrow. You are going right?"

"Yeah." Tristan looked up at her and then past her. In the distance he could see Trevor waiting for Rory as she slipped a few books into her bag. He watched as she finished zipping it up and began to walk away as Trevor caught up to her and slid his arm around her waist. His insides tightened. He couldn't believe Trevor, how could he do this. Well no more. He was Tristan DuGrey, Tristan _I can get any girl_ DuGrey. He looked back as Lindsey and realized her eyes with wide with worry. She was worried about getting a date, of course she was.

"Ok, cause I'm going too."

"Yeah, do you want me to pick you up?" he said quickly, not even looking up at her.

Lindsey's smile brightened, "like go together?"

"Yeah, sure." he replied, glancing quickly at Rory and Trevor leaving together.

"Ok then."

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 6 then." he said, closing his locker and gripping his crutches.

"Ok, great!" Lindsey said as she bounced away.

Tristan slid his backpack on his back and leaned to his crutches. He glanced up at Rory and Trevor one more time and saw Trevor tightening his grip on Rory's waste. He shook his head defeated and turned to leave the school. What he didn't see though, was Rory pushing Trevor's hand away and turning to watch Tristan leave, noticing his shoulders shrugged and his head hung low.

**888888888888888888888**

"Hi, is Tristan there?"

"Certainly, hold one second." Janlan spoke slowly into the phone. "Tristan?" he yelled up the stairs that Thursday afternoon.

"What?" he head Tristan reply.

"Pick up the phone!"

Tristan sighed and picked up the cordless phone in his room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tristan, it's Trevor."

Tristan scowled, "What do you want."

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for how things went down. When I asked her I didn't realize you'd get so pissed." Trevor said, knowing inside that it was lie. He knew exactly what he was doing the entire time.

"Fine, whatever. I don't even care anymore. Do whatever you want with her, I'm done."

"Tris, come on. Don't you think you're being a bit of a girl about all this. I mean really, you know me and her are close, it's not like this is totally out of the blue."

Tristan was fuming, who the hell did Trevor think he was. "No what is totally out of the blue is that you now suddenly like her and follow her around like a frickin puppy every place. So before you go calling me a girl, take a look in the mirror."

"You know what," Trevor said getting annoyed, "I called to apologize, not get into it again. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, fine." Tristan mumbled before he hung up.

"Tristan, dinner." he heard his grandfather yell from downstairs. After he slowly got down the stairs, Tristan made his way to the dining room and sat down.

"So that was a quick phone call." Janlan said as he spooned himself some noodles.

"Yeah, it was no one important." Tristan replied quietly as he cut up the piece of meat on his dish.

"Who was it?"

"Trevor." Tristan spat.

Janlan nodded, "I thought he was a good friend of yours."

"Was."

"Oh," he replied as he took a bite. "So, I was thinking," Janlan said, changing topics, "what should I ask the cook to make tomorrow. Anything special you want?"

Tristan shook his head, "I won't be home for dinner tomorrow."

"I see."

"Yeah, there's this carnival at school and I told someone that I'd pick them up and go."

Janlan raised his eyebrows, "Someone?"

"Yeah."

"A girl?"

"MmmHmm," Tristan nodded as he took a big bite.

"Rory, perhaps?"

Tristan looked up at his grandfather's hopeful eyes. "No," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Actually it's this girl Lindsey from school."

"The cheerleader who used to jump all over you after games?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

Tristan smirked, only his grandfather could pry so far into his personal life and get away with it.

"Yes, that'd be the one."

"I see. And what happened to your other friend, from the hospital?" he asked, trying to play dumb, even though they both knew that Janlan knew very well who Rory was.

"She's going with Trevor." Tristan answered, his teeth grinding.

"Interesting." he said as he took another bite.

"Very." Tristan looked down at his plate, never taking his eyes off his fork.


	18. Chapter 18 The Carnival part one

**Chapter 18 - The Carnival - part one**

"You getting all dressed up for Brad?" Lorelai asked as she watched her daughter lean over the sink, getting as close as humanly possible to the mirror, applying her eyeliner.

"No mom, I told you, I'm going with Trevor."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "And I still am not understanding that."

"Trevor asked, Tristan didn't."

"Did he have to? You knew he wanted to take you anyway."

"Mom," Rory whined, "Just stop, okay," she said as she brushed some blush on her fair skin.

"Fine," Lorelai replied making a face, "but I'm just saying..." she trailed off.

"I get it, believe me I do."

"Well, as long as I'm making my point."

"You are." Rory said quickly, trying to shut her mother up.

"Okay then."

Rory dug through her closet, trying to find every article of clothing she'd ever owned. It was December in Stars Hollow, which meant it was cold. She threw scarves, mittens, sweaters, and coats in a heap on her bed.

"You wearing all of these?" Lorelai asked as she picked up and examined a mitten fit for a five-year-old.

"It's cold out." Rory answered, her head still deep in the depths of her closet.

"Well, _whomever_ you wind up with tonight," Lorelai said, "will be mighty pissed when they find out that they're gonna have to undress you back to the seventh grade in order to score some tonight." Rory pulled her head from her closet and turned to roll her eyes at her mother.

"Nice, mom."

Lorelai shrugged, "What? I'm only telling you what you already know."

"And what's the supposed to mean?"

Lorelai opened her mouth to answer when she was suddenly cut off by the doorbell. "I'll get that." she said quickly as she rose from Rory's bed and walked to the foyer.

"Hey Trevor." Lorelai greeted once she opened the door.

"Hi Lorelai, is Rory here?"

"Yeah, come on in." Lorelai motioned him in, "she's just putting on everything I've ever bought her since she was six. But no worries, she's up to about grade 9, so there's not much left."

"Oh, okay." Trevor nodded slowly, not quite understanding her joke. He made his way further into the Gilmore house and finally caught sight of Rory in her room.

"I'll be right out," she yelled out to Trevor.

Minutes later, Rory emerged from her room dressed in her black pea coat full with matching scarf and gloves. Trevor looked up and saw the twinkle in her deep blue eyes that went beautifully with her teal and blue shaded scarf.

"uh, hey," Trevor stammered, sounding extremely intelligent. Lorelai just rolled her eyes as she watched Trevor try to fathom the words. She liked Trevor, really she did, but she liked Tristan better. She knew Trevor and Rory were great friends so she tried to cooperate, but Lorelai knew, she just knew, that Rory belonged with Tristan.

"You ready?" Rory asked as she slipped her glove on.

"Yeah, let's go." Trevor rose from his chair. "Thanks for the pop-tarts Lorelai."

Lorelai tried to smile what was a genuine smile, "Anytime," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Kay, bye mom. I'll be home later." Rory said as she kissed her mother goodbye.

"Bye hun." she replied, hugging her daughter. "Layers, okay kid. You better be wearing layers." she whispered in her daughters ear, knowing her statement had a double meaning.

Rory pulled away knowingly, "Alright mom," she said with a grin.

"I mean it kid."

Rory smiled, "I'll see you later mom." Rory pulled the door closed behind her and stepped out into the frigid December air.

"It's cold out, huh." Trevor said as he turned and watched Rory walk down the porch steps.

"I'd say," she replied.

Lorelai grabbed herself a mug from the cabinet and filled it to the rim with steaming hot coffee. As she walked through the house to the living room, she felt a twinge in her bones. She knew that twinge. It was _the_ twinge. The one sign that she trusted more any weather man on earth. She prayed and waited for this one little twinge in her left knee. It meant snow. It was going to snow. Lorelai sat down and sunk deep into her plush love seat. She glanced out the window up at the sky. Yup, thick dark clouds. It was going to snow. And snow, meant magical things were going to happen.

Lorelai watched from the window as Rory and Trevor walked to Trevor's car. She watched as he tried to grab for her hand, and Rory so subtly pulled away. She watched as he reached for her door and Rory stiffly got in. She watched as Trevor looked at her with adoring eyes and Rory only glanced back with unphased ones. She watched and smiled to herself. "This'll last all of two minutes," she thought to herself, "at least until Tristan gets there." Lorelai turned from the window and pulled her knees against her chest on the couch. She sipped her coffee, thinking of what crazy stories Rory would bring home tonight. She could only wait.

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

Trevor pulled up to Chilton and parked in his usual spot in the senior parking lot. He glanced out his window and was taken aback by all the bright and flickering lights.

"Man, Paris really goes all out, huh?" he asked, taking in the Ferris wheel and other various carnival rides.

"Yeah, no detail is too small for her."

"Well, shall we?" he replied as he took his keys out of the ignition and opened his car door. Rory stepped out into the cool, frosty air. The wind blew her hair and she glanced up. The clouds were thick and full. They were snow clouds. Knowing what she knew, Rory took a deep breath. Only magical things happened when it snowed.

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

Tristan listened as Taking Back Sunday drowned out the sounds of his supposed date. He glanced over at Lindsey as she just kept on talking, as if having not noticed the blaring stereo. Once they arrived at the carnival and Tristan took out his CD, silence filled the car. A silence so loud, that it rung through his ears. He looked to the clock before taking his keys out. It was only 6:17, this was going to be a _long_ night.

Lindsey snuggled up to Tristan as they walked. With each step he tried to tell himself that she was a girl and he could not punch a girl. He slowly and discretely pried her hands from him.

"So, you want tickets?" he asked, trying to break apart from her.

"Yeah, sure." She replied, sliding up next to him. Tristan walked over to the ticket booth and returned a few minutes later. As he waited in line, his curiosity got the best of him and Tristan found himself looking for Rory. He glanced around as he made his way back to a shivering Lindsey.

"So what now?" he said and he looked past her and panned the carnival once more.

Lindsey slipped her hands in her pockets, trying to get warm. When she got dressed this evening, she wasn't taking the below 30 degrees temperature into consideration. "Oh, there's Eric!" she squealed as she ran across the grounds to her group of friends.

"Great," Tristan mumbled to himself as he looked up to find Trevor standing among everyone else. Lindsey was already deep in conversation with her friend discussing the recent happenings of one of her fellow cheerleader's sudden weight gain when Tristan wandered over. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and he nodded as he said hello to everyone.

"Hey bro, what's happenin." Eric exclaimed once he got over there.

"Nothing Eric, what's up with you?" Tristan replied. Eric was obviously already a little hopped up on something.

"Nothing man, nothing at all." he laughed.

"Hey Jake, where's Paris?" Tristan asked, greeting everyone else.

Jake smiled, "Oh she's here, she's just playing hard to get."

"I bet." Tristan smirked.

"Jennifer, Chris," he greeted, nodding as he glanced at his circle of friends, "Trevor," he said a little softer when he came to him, "hey Mary," Tristan smirked once his gaze landed on Rory.

"Tristan," she said with a level face.

After about five minutes of trying to make small talk, Tristan faded into the background. He didn't really feel like trying to pay attention to his so-called friends when there was only one person he had his full focus on. Tristan took a step back and glanced around the carnival. He turned to leave when he heard someone calling his name.

"Tristan! Where are you going?" Lindsey called to him as she began to walk toward him.

"I'm just going to go get a hot chocolate, you want one?" he lied. He really just needed to get away. He couldn't stand to sit there and watch Trevor try to hit on Rory another minute.

"Umm... well, it depends. Do you know if they use non fat milk?" she asked. Tristan rolled his eyes, like hell he would know that.

"I'll go check and get back to you." he replied sarcastically and turned on his heel, making a bee line for the Ferris wheel across the grounds.

"Ok, hun!" Lindsey called out to his back. Tristan shook his head in disgust. He couldn't believe he actually asked Lindsey to come with him tonight. She was such an airhead. The pathetic thing was, he knew she was serious about the milk thing. And what was even more pathetic was that she really thought he was going to ask. Boy did she have it wrong.

Rory glanced up and watched as Tristan walked away. She felt a pull her in heart as she watched him shrug and fall deeper into the crowds. "So, do you?" she heard someone ask her. Rory shook her head, trying to process what was going on.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" Trevor asked her. She felt him put his hand around her waist.

"Umm, yeah sure." she replied, trying to wriggle out of his embrace.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Rory watched as Trevor walked off, in search of the hot chocolate that she really had no desire to drink.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

About ten minutes later, Trevor made his way back to Rory, two hot chocolates in hand.

"Here you go," he said with a smile, as she slowly took her hands from her pockets and took the drink from him.

"Thanks."

"You wanna go sit somewhere?" he asked, leading her away from the group.

"Uh, sure." Rory replied, following his lead. Once Trevor found a bench beneath two big oak trees, he sat down.

"So. . . you having fun?" he asked.

Rory turned to look at him. He seemed jumpy again, the same type of jumpy whenever he asked her to come with him.

"Yeah, it really did turn out nice." Rory said as she cupped her hands around the warm cup. Her gloves were warm, but nothing could withstand the cold winters night.

"Rory," Trevor started, his voice getting serious, "I've been thinking. A lot."

Rory looked up, her eyes wide.

"I know we've been friends a long time, but I think we're ready to take the next step," he said, wrapping his hand around hers.

"Trev-" Rory started.

"Listen, I just-" Trevor stopped for a moment, trying to come up with the right words, "I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh, Trevor-" Rory began once again. She tried to stop him, she tried to interrupt. She tried everything possible so he wouldn't say those next few words.

"Rory, I-" Trevor took a breath, "I love you."

Rory pulled her hands away from her cup, away from his embrace. As he sat there and stared at her, saying those three words, Rory couldn't help but look up, and who does her gaze fall on other than Tristan sitting alone in the distance.

Rory looked back to Trevor, "Trev, that's really sweet, and I'm sure you've thought a lot about this, but you don't..." she trailed off.

"Don't what?" he asked confused.

"Love me," Rory practically whispered. She looked up to meet his eyes, "You don't love me, you love the idea of me. You like the idea of someone there for you, to spend time with and fall for. You will have that, one day, with someone special and someone that deserves you, but that someone is not me. At least not now."

"Rory-" Trevor couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had just bared his soul, put his heart on the line, and completely and utterly embarrassed himself.

"I'm sorry Trevor." she whispered, before getting up.

"Rory! I can't believe you!" he started. Rory tried walking away, but couldn't seem to shake the yapping little boy at her heels.

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

"Quit it shorty!"

"I mean it, get the hell out of here."

"You already took five pens. . .now get lost!" Paris ran around, clipboard in hand, scolding the kids who dare take a step too close to her charity booth.

"So, when can I work the kissing booth?" she heard someone say to her back. Paris turned around to find a sly smirk on Jake's face.

"I have told you time and time again, THIS IS NOT A KISSING BOOTH!" Paris shouted as she turned to face him. Jake smiled as he slid his hands deep into his pockets.

"Could've fooled me." Jake nodded at a bench beside the booth. As Paris turned, Jake watched as she started fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she yelled as she made her way to a couple kissing on the bench. "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A FAMILY CARNIVAL, NOT A BRING YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO REPULSE PASSING PEOPLE BY SHOVING YOUR TONGUES DOWN EACHOTHER'S THROAT CARNIVAL!" Paris said as she pulled the teenage boy up by his hood. "GO FIND A BACKSEAT OR SOMETHING. OR BETTER, GO TO CHRUCH AND REPENT!" Jake laughed as he watched Paris stalk back to the front of the booth.

"You sure told them." he said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, this isn't a drive in movie." Paris said quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed about the way she handled things. She glanced up at Jake's smiling face. Oh, his smile. Paris noticed her thoughts running away and stopped them just in time.

"-and you're still not working the booth."

Jake's smile disappeared, "And why not? I can yell just as loud and you. Hell, I could scare them away just like you do."

Paris rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself."

After a moment, Jake started nodding as if realizing the most obvious thing. "I know why you're not letting me work the booth."

"And why is that?" Paris asked, her usual scowl returning.

"Because you have this massive crush on me, and if you see that I can actually do something right, then you won't be able to control yourself around me."

Paris's jaw dropped.

"You're scared, I admit, I am too. I mean, it's a little scary knowing that there's this chick that is head over heels about you and will jump you at any moment, but I'm willing to take the risk. So just let me work it for an hour, at least." Jake finished, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

Paris stared at Jake in shock. She was fuming, daggers were shooting out of her eyes and smoke was coming from her ears.

"YOU WHAT?" she shouted, walking toward him.

"You," he said pointing, "like me," he gestured back to himself. "Don't deny it anymore Paris, I can take it. I'm a man."

Paris started waving her clip board in her hand, "MAN, my ass. You are the most immature person I have ever known. You can never be serious and you joke 24/7. And 99.9 of the time your jokes aren't even funny!"

"What about that .1?" Jake asked, interrupting her mid-rant.

Paris waved off his comment, still fuming, "You never do your work, you are most likely the last in our class. Why would you even think I like you, you are the biggest jerk I have ever-"

Jake leaned in and grabbed her in a kiss. Surprisingly, Paris wrapped her arms around Jake's neck, taking out whatever frustration she would have had yelling at him and putting everything into that kiss. That kiss. It was only one kiss but it said it all. As Paris pulled apart, she knew everything would be different. From here on in, she and Jake would be together.

"I'm the biggest what you have ever met?" Jake whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Paris looked up, somewhat of a smile mounted on her lips, "You are the biggest jerk I have ever met," she replied, leaning in for another kiss.

"Well, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he whispered into her ear. Jake leaned in when suddenly he heard Trevor yelling and turned to see him stalking away from Rory.

"Damn, Rory." Paris mumbled to herself, cursing Rory that she had ruined the moment. Jake smiled as he turned to look at Paris. She blushed, not realizing he had heard what she said.

"Damn, Rory." he said in a soft tone, reaching out for Paris's hand and together making their way towards the drama unfolding before them.

**888888888888888888888888**

"Trevor, why the hell did you even bother asking and telling, if you were gonna end up acting like this if you didn't get the answer you wanted!" Rory yelled, following Trevor throughout the carnival grounds.

"Maybe because I asked you here tonight, you came, I gave, you took, I-"

"Just stop. You're being ridiculous. We both know that we came as friends, as least that's what I thought. You never even liked me as anything more until you started being all clingy and weird!" Rory shouted as Trevor turned to face her. He noticed her red cheeks, cold and colored from the winter air.

"ME? I'm the one being weird? You've got to be kidding me. Tristan shows up to school after not having talked to you for weeks since the surgery and you say I'm the one being weird?"

Rory shook her head in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about? Tristan has nothing to do with this, so don't even try bring him into this. You've gone mental, I swear Trev. You're not the same guy you used to be." Rory said, turning to leave

Trevor saw Rory walking away and did the only thing he could think to do- he kept yelling. He saw her turn her back on him, and he couldn't leave it that way. She hurt him, she hurt him bad and she didn't even know it.

"Tristan has everything to do with his. Infact this is all his fault. If he hadn't even liked yo-" Trevor stopped himself. He knew deep inside that if Tristan would have never showed an interest in Rory, than he would have never noticed her as something more than a friend.

"Liked who?" Rory asked, one lone tear making its way down her cheek.

Trevor looked down. He knew he was making a big deal out of nothing. He knew he was dragging this out. He knew that just because she turned him down, he was trying to make her hurt just as much as she hurt him in those few seconds.

"Liked who Trevor?"

Trevor looked up, pain showing in his face. "You, he liked you." he practically spat out. Once the words left his mouth, he noticed Jake and Paris quickly making their way toward them.

Rory looked down, trying to connect the pieces. "Are you telling me that the only reason you liked me was because Tristan did? You decide you like me for a week and then tell me you love me and ask me out?" She shouted, "AND then you try and give me the guilt trip when you're the one was being a complete asshole."

"Guys, what's going on?" Jake asked, as he came closer.

"Nothing, we're fine." Trevor pounced.

"It doesn't look like fine."

Rory looked up, "No Jake, it's fine," she said, tears streaking down her face, "I'm just finding out just how much of an asshole my best friend really is."

"Rory," Paris rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, excuse me, my ex- best friend." she said, walking away from the scene.

Once Rory was out of sight, Paris and Jake looked at Trevor.

"What happened dude?"

"Nothing." he replied, clenching his fists in the privacy of his pockets.

"It didn't look like nothing."

Trevor looked up, annoyed. "I just-, I told her I loved her."

"Trev," Paris said with a pained face.

"And then asked her to be my girlfriend and she said no, so I went off on her. Then I somehow laid the blame on her and then brought Tristan into it and now she's pissed as hell."

"I'm gonna go find her," Paris said and then turned to leave. "I'll see you later," she squeezed Jake's arm before walking off.

"Dude, what was that?" Trevor asked once Paris was gone.

Jake just smirked, "I told you I'd convince her by the carnival."

Trevor just shook his head, a smile slowly making its way to his face.

"So, what are you gonna do about Rory?" Jake asked after a moment.

Trevor shrugged, "I guess just let her cool off, let Tristan be her knight in shining armor and then apologize."

"So after all that, you're just gonna hand her to Tristan?"

Trevor looked up at the sky, the thick full clouds staring down at him. "Yeah," he shrugged, "it's what she wants."


	19. Chapter 19 The Carnival part two

**Chapter 19 - The Carnival - part two**

Paris walked around for twenty minutes trying to look for Rory. She finally found her when she looked up and saw someone alone sitting in a Ferris wheel swing.. She started making her way over but stopped when she saw a certain blonde haired boy lay his crutches beside the ride and hop to the ramp.

"Where's Trevor?"

Rory looked up to see Tristan making himself comfortable on the swing next to her. "Uh, I-I don't know," she replied, trying to wipe her tears away quickly.

"Hmm, that's funny, I thought you two were attached at the hip." Tristan said while rolling his eyes.

"Tristan, please."

Tristan turned and saw Rory's pleading eyes. _Oh, those eyes_. He found himself drowning in her pools of blue. "Uh, sorry." he mumbled after a few seconds. Tristan shifted slightly in his seat, looking out at the view below. After a few minutes of silence, he couldn't take it anymore-

"Are you alright Ror?" he asked, his voice almost timid.

Rory sniffed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Tristan shook his head in disbelief, "No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"Well- I-" Rory began, but suddenly stopped. Her eyes narrowed and she stared him down.

"What?" he finally spat.

"You are impossible Tristan! First we get along and become friends in the hospital, then you get out and don't talk to me for weeks and then you come back and act like the same old arrogant jerk you were before. And now you swoop in and think you're gonna be my friend? I think not."

Tristan watched her as she ranted. He saw the lone tear make its way down her face. She wiped it quickly, she didn't want him to know she was crying.

"Rory, I-I'm sorry." he mumbled, staring down at his hands.

Rory snorted, "You could say that again," she said to herself, not knowing Tristan heard her.

"I just-I don't know," Tristan ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Rory you just make everything so confusing," he confessed, glancing at her quickly before taking interest in the carnival on the ground underneath them.

"Oh great, so now this is my fault too... what is this, bag on Rory day? Did I miss the memo, or the announcement in the mail. Was there a parade before and I just failed to see it?" She began making conversation with herself.

"No, look, I'm sorry okay? I've said it a thousand times, I'm sorry."

"Actually, you've said it once." Rory sniffed as she turned her head and watched the carnival lights below her.

"Rory," he groaned, "I just..." he turned toward her and pulled her so that she was facing him, watching him, "at the hospital we really got to know each other and you really got me, you know? Like no one knows half the stuff you know about me. No one's ever really been around long enough to even want to find out. And I guess, you freaked me out. I'm-I'm not saying you're a freak, that's not what I mean. I just mean that- well you're so intense and you try so hard at everything you do, I guess just your commitment to things and your drive, it scared me a little. And, I don't know. I'm just- I'm not the kind of guy that gets all mushy over a girl, I'm not the kind of guy that's gonna bear his sole to some girl, _on a Ferris wheel swing in the middle of the freezing cold_," he said, rolling his eyes. "I can't be that guy for you. Trevor is that guy, and when he asked you here tonight, I thought that was the line in the sand. I thought you were deciding between me and him..." he said slowly, trailing off.

Rory stared at the boy in front of her. He seemed so unsure of himself. Unlike the football jock who roamed the halls, unlike the playboy who was smooth with the ladies. As he sat in front of her and tried to form the words that his heart was shouting, he looked vulnerable. He always seemed that way with her. He didn't have that engraved confidence that came with everything else he did. She weakened him. In some way, somehow, she stripped him of all his sure thoughts, and made him think. He had no one to be but himself in front of her.

"Tristan," she whispered, looking up at him, "you never once even told me how you felt, so how was I supposed to know you were even interested when I said yes to Trevor?"

Tristan let out a nervous chuckle, "Well I thought Delia would've told you by now. Don't girls tell each other everything?"

Rory squinted her eyes, "Delia never told me anything," she told him, "well, except that she kept saying that you and me belong together."

"She said that, huh?" He asked, getting closer.

"Yeah." Rory blushed.

"Wanna hear something even more pathetic?"

Rory looked down as the Ferris wheel descended. "Sure."

"My grandfather told me to never let you go," he told her, his voice low.

Rory smiled at him and then looked down again.

"So..." Tristan started.

Rory breathed in deep, "Sooo..." She glanced up and her eyes met with his, "What does this make us?"

"Well it depends." he replied.

"On what?"

"On you."

Rory shook her head again, "Again we're making this my fault?"

"Are you with Trevor?" he asked, his voice flat.

"No Tristan. I was never with Trevor," she said, her eyes wide and sad.

"But I thought-"

Rory shook her head.

"But- didn't he ask you here tonight?"

Rory tilted her head, looking at Tristan. "He asked me here but I answered as a friend," she said expressionless.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So then what happened?" he asked, his voice low once again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why aren't you with him? Why are you riding the Ferris wheel alone?"

Rory smiled, "I'm not alone."

"Rory," his voice serious, "You know what I mean... why were you crying when I got on?"

"I didn't want to be around him anymore, so I came here." she said, taking a deep breath.

"Why?"

"Looks like I'm not gonna be able to dodge any bullets here, huh?" She replied, rolling her head, looking out at the view. "Well, we were drinking hot cocoa and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And?"

"And then he told me he loved me."

Tristan was taken aback. He sucked in a deep breath, "and?"

"And I told him that it was very sweet of him and that one day he would find someone that would love him back and embrace his every quality. But-but I don't deserve him. And then he kind of just snapped and got mad and said some things."

Tristan looked at her with heavy eyes, "Ror-"

Tears once again followed their already paved way down her face. She let out a nervous laugh, "And it's funny, because I can understand why he would again put that wall up and be upset. It's just- I've never seen him so...so...so cold and so mean before," she said, sobbing.

Tristan tried to console her. He put his hand around her shoulders and tried to help. "Ror, he gets like that. You know him. And you know that five minutes after you ran from him he realized he was being an ass and already trying to figure out a way to apologize."

Rory nodded, trying to wipe away her tears.

"He just- I'm sure he was just embarrassed because the guy just bared his soul and you didn't feel the same. I mean, give the guy a break," he said with an encouraging smile. "You know he didn't mean the things he said that hurt you."

"Yeah, I know." she sniffed.

"Well then after tonight, you two just cool off and then go back to being who you were. You guys were so close, it'd be a shitty thing to lose what you had."

Rory looked up and met Tristan's eyes. "Thanks," she sniffed.

"I'm here for you Ror," he said, dabbing at her tears.

After two more rounds on the Ferris wheel, Rory turned to face him.

"So... you never answered your question."

"What question?"

"What are we?"

Tristan took a breath, "Rory-"

"No, I'm serious Tristan. In the hospital, those long days we spent together, they weren't just nothing."

"I know."

"So are we friends?" she asked, waiting on bated breath, hoping his answer would be what she wanted to hear.

Tristan hung his head, "Ican'tbejustfriendswithyou," he mumbled softly.

"What?" she asked.

Tristan looked up and met her eyes, "I said, I can't be just friends with you."

Rory looked hurt. So after everything, after their whole night, he didn't even want to be friends? "What? Why?" she asked, trying to ignore the huge lump growing in her throat.

"Rory, I can't look at you and watch you flirt with other guys. Hell, it killed me when I found out that Trevor asked you here tonight. I just-"

Rory's cheeks started to swell red.

"- I need you Rory. I want to be with you," he said, his eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips.

Rory looked up and searched his eyes for more answers. "You do?"

"Yeah," he replied before capturing her lips in a kiss. Rory leaned into him and wrapped her hands around his neck. She shifted her body over closer to his to deepen the kiss when suddenly she felt the chair swing. She pulled away and let out a loud scream.

Tristan smirked, "I'm that good, huh?"

Rory looked back to him after she steadied the chair, "Oh you wish," she smiled as she leaned forward, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in for another kiss.

"RORY! RORY, ARE YOU OKAY?" Rory pulled back and looked down. Low and behold, there was Paris waving her hands like a maniac and screaming loud for all to hear. The duo laughed, realizing that Paris must've heard her scream. Rory waved down at Paris and smiled before turning back to Tristan.

"Guess she's worried about you," he said with a smirk.

"Well I would be too. I mean, we are talking about _you_ here." she grinned. Tristan reached out and grabbed for her hand when suddenly a snowflake found its way to her palm.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed, looking up at the sky.

Tristan looked at her, "what?"

"It's snowing!" she smiled.

"And?" he asked.

"_And_ magical things happen when it snows!"

"Magical, huh?"

Rory's eyes glazed over as she watched the snow fall. "Yeah," she whispered.

"Well, then.." Tristan replied with a smirk, pulling her in for another passionate kiss.

"**OKAY THEN!**" They heard Paris yell from below them. "_CARRY ON!_"

_**the end**_

**-- Lastly, a big thanks to all who read this story. **


End file.
